Hand on the Glass, Tight across the heart
by Verdigurl
Summary: My brothers hated everybody until that bubbling blond visited our house, and I still don't know how he even managed that. And now they say they want to change but I find it hard to believe them, since they've been assholes since our childhood. People don't change within a week, it just doesn't happen that quickly. Even through this sickness, I'll keep that doubt, till I die.
1. Chapter 1

**Ouran Highschool Host Club ― Fanfiction**

**Rating: T for swearing.**

**I know, I suck for starting yet another story but I just had to get this off my chest.**

**=3= Be nice now, this is my first OHSHC fanfiction. So the basis is ****that I wondered what it would be like to have a sick sibling, yes? And ****I really like the twins so :). If you don't like it, you can deal with ****it :D**

**And now, on with the story~! High ho silver~!**

* * *

No matter how much my mother told me that things would get better between us, they didn't. I don't know why I tried again and again for their acceptance, only to be pushed away again. It felt like they were trapped in a snow globe world, while I tapped on the glass. I didn't understand why they did it. I mean, we were triplets but did we get along? Nope, never. They were nasty to everybody. Anybody who tried to get close to them. Even Mum (although they were more restrained then).

And then something happened one day at school. Something had changed in them forever. Before I knew it a blond boy began showing up at our house, yelling at them. He would come day after day, trying to win their little game they always played. My first thought was that he had something to do with it. And I know I'm right because I always am.

But it makes me think how crap of a sister I am if I can't change my brothers attitudes, but a stranger can?

Sometimes I doubt myself even now.

* * *

The first thing that I noticed that something was up was the fact that I now hated to eat anything. My stomach couldn't handle much food apart from maybe a baby carrot and half a potato. The one food that my stomach had completely disagreed with was meat. Especially red. But The thing was that I loved to eat! Especially meat! I couldn't get why I was suddenly put off it.

We were at the dinner table, eating a medium-well done steak fillet with a watercress salad and some orange juice. My brothers sat on the other side of the table, eagerly digging into their meal. Mum sat at the head as Dad was still at his conference overseas. I had a really weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I poked my greens. Tomorrow was the first day of high school at Ouran. We had all gotten in (no big surprises there). A new school was defiantly something to be nervous about, right? Everybody gets nervous so this is completely normal.

Kaoru chucked a piece of meat across the table at me. "What's wrong Umeko? Don't tell me you've gone on another diet?"

I shot him an evil look while poking at the watercress. My appetite was going by the minute. "No idiot, I just had a big lunch, that's all."

"Liar." Hikaru muttered, greens hanging out of his mouth. What was he,a caveman? "You ate half a peach and never touched anything else."

Mum looked at me as she cut up her steak. "Honey, just eat your dinner. I don't want you to become anorexic."

I tch'd as the feeling from my stomach remained, my head feeling light. I wasn't going to get anorexic just by missing one meal. I tried to gulp down my orange juice but only got a mouth full before discreetly spitting the rest back up in my cup. Without another word, I got up out of my chair, ignoring Mums yelling as I climbed the stairs. I felt quite dizzy then. I had to grip onto the railing to stop myself from falling. That feeling in my stomach had moved into my chest. I paused for a second, catching my breath. Man, it hurt like hell. Oh, Ow ow.

"Umeko? Are you okay?" said someone from behind. I couldn't tell who it was, my concentration was so bad. In seconds the feeling had changed it's course. I immediately sprinted for the bathroom. I didn't have time to think once I got there. Self-consciencely I chucked up all the contents I was carrying, gripping the side of the toilet seat. I hurled more, hearing footsteps come closer. Saliva was dripping from my lips, while I waited on the feeling to simmer. It felt like my

stomach wanted out, that it was going to climb out of my throat. Hikaru gasped and held my long, red hair back that was dipped in vomit. He started to rub my back as Kaoru looked absolutely shocked standing at the foot of the doorway. He stared for a moment, then disappeared, yelling. "I'll go get Mum!"

Hikaru muttered something under his breath as I leaned back, uncertain if I was finished. I didn't say anything, in case I ended up covering him with vomit too. It was Kaoru that was a little bit nicer that Hikaru. He never did have good control over his emotions. I wiped my face, staring at my hand that held my favourite colour at ransom. It was everywhere, on my hands, on my face, on my hair and out my nose. Ugh…

There was blood everywhere.

I gagged and aimed for the toilet.

* * *

It wasn't long till I slipped in an out if a state that I had just wished that it would go away. Every time that I realised myself, my head thumped.

Or maybe it was that beeping sound?

I could hear voices.

And someone stroking my face. My eyes felt heavy but I managed to open them.

"Oh, I'm so glad."

Mum was sitting a my bedside, running her fingers through my messy mane. It reminded me of hers, you know, just less messy and a (tiny) bit grey. Not that I would say that to her face. That would be downright rude. "Hi Mum...where am I?"

"You're at the hospital honey. After we saw you spewing up all that blood we just had to get you here. You collapsed outside when we got here."

I looked at the clock that sat beside the TV at the end of the room. I paused."How long have I been unconscious?"

"Hmm.…about two days."

Two days? I started to get up. "WHAT?THAT MEANS I'VE MISSED THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I―"

"Won't do a thing." Mum said, pushing me back into bed. "You won't be attending school until we figure out what's wrong with you."

I sighed."Where's Dad?"

"He's still on his conference. He'll be back tomorrow evening."

"And what about Kao and Hika?"

She looked at her watch. At the ripe age of fourty-four I knew my mother was a busy person, had places to be. "By the look of things, they would be at school―or rather just finishing."

I nodded, bitting my bottom lip. A knock made me look up to see a middle aged doctor with thinning hair and a pot belly enter the room. If he was twenty years older, he'd be the spitting image of Santa. He smiled, apparently happy that I was awake. "Hello Ms Hitachiin, I'm doctor Johan. Can you tell me your age, date of birth and the high school you go to?"

"I am sixteen, I was born on June the 9th and I am the youngest of three. I guess I go to Ouran high school but technically I still haven't had my first day there yet so I don't know what to call it."

He nodded, scribbling notes down on his note board. "Well, that's good. You don't seem to have obtained any memory loss. "

"Excuse me for pointing out the obvious, but is there something seriously wrong with me?"

He shook his head, shrugging slightly. "We don't know yet. Now, if you'd be kind enough to follow me, I'd like to take you to the examining room for some tests."

* * *

**So tell me, is it good? Great? Bad? Horrible?**

**And kudos to anyone who guesses what Umeko is sick with.**

**~Verdigurl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ouran High school Host Club Fanfiction**

**Warnings- Potty language :) Rated T**

**Authoresses Note: Bonjourno fancy pants!**

**Finally, I'm getting around to writing this out. At first I was a bit lazy because I was writing 'Searching for Gracey' Fanfic and then I started to think about deleting this story but don't worry! I shall go on!**

**:D Now, on with zee story!**

**Hello- (If the twins are speaking at the same time)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The scans and x-rays were, to say the least- an extremely interesting experience. I've always been fascinated by robotics and electronics, so for me to lie here and do absolutely nothing was honestly kind of boring. But since I was there to get a C.A.T scan, so I guess I'll just have to deal with it. But the worst thing about staying in the hospital was the "clothes" I was forced to wear. It was white, short sleeved and ended just above my knee-caps, purposely showing my blinding white legs to the world, which clashed with my hair. Darn manufacturers...Maybe Mum can make me a new gown...and make it longer this time.

"Ms Hitachiin, did you hear what I just said?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and stared at the slightly peeved doctor behind the glass, who was sitting at a computer. He sighed and pressed the microphone button. "Ms Hitachiin, is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, I just spaced out for a bit. I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"While the scan in taking place, you might feel a little claustrophobic or uncomfortable. If you do, I want you to close your eyes and count starting from one. Also, try not to breathe so heavily, as if you move too much it will make the C.A.T scan image blurry. Alright?"

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'.

"Alright then, I'm going to start the scan."

I heard a machine behind my head start up slowly, whirring to life. I tried to focus on the close, plastic ceiling of the machine. My hands felt sweaty, so I closed my eyes and started to count, taking deep breaths. I got a warning from the good doctor and apologised. I think now I'd rather be doing homework or even a detention right now instead. It felt like I was trapped. Maybe this is what the snow globe feels like.

* * *

It was just past afternoon tea when my big brothers came to visit, yelling in very, _very_ loud voices, earning a sharp glare from the passing nurse. I was sucking the yogurt off my spoon when they came in, grabbing me into a bear-hug which almost made me spill the yogurt container.

"Yay! You're awake—"

"— we thought that you-"

"**Were going to die when we found you in the bathroom! " **They yelled simultaneously, jumping up and down. I grinned, snorted and pulled the spoon out, placing it on the tray beside the bed.

"No way! I'm too awesome to die!" I said, waving my hand.

Kaoru smiled and Hikaru did the same, except that at the same time he slightly bit his lip, looking out the window. I adjusted my pillow and then (actually) looked at my brothers properly. They hadn't changed out of their uniforms yet, but that was okay because the blue suited them. I had seen _my_ uniform and, well, _hated_ it. I can't see how an extremely expensive school could muck up something like this. The dress closely resembled something like a banana or a cupcake, things which I don't fancy that much.

I raised my eyebrow. "Ne, you guys cut your hair."

Hikaru patted his hair self-consciously. "It was the boss's idea…Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I feel like shit. My head hurts and I feel bloated."

He nodded again and then the silence took over. I couldn't really blame them much. I've never been much of a blabber mouth, never could talk in front of large crowds. Hmph, it seemed they collected that gene. I sighed and looked at the clock. It was four thirty. Hm, visiting hours would be over soon….

Just as I was about to say something, Kaoru opened his mouth, and then hesitated. I shook my head and gestured for him to continue. He dipped his hand into his backpack, pulling out a DVD case. "Guess what we brou—"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence. I squealed and lunged out of bed, tackling Kaoru's torso, causing him to fall flat on his back. By doing this, the tube that was connected to my arm (I had no idea what was in it), ripped itself out and dripped on the floor. I grabbed the case and hugged Kaoru again, giggling slightly. "YOU. GUYS. ARE. AWESOME!"

While I was in my happy place on the floor, Hikaru made his way over and angrily smacked my head. He took the DVD off me and threw it onto the bed over the sound of me yelling _'Noooooooo, don't hurt my baaaaaabbbbbyyyyyy!'_

"_Umeko_, how _stupid_ are you? You can't just randomly do that!"He pointed to the mess on the floor." You could've hurt yourself! You could've— "

"But I didn't….."

"—that doesn't matter! All I'm saying is that you need to be more careful, there are other things we have to worry about other that _you._"

I nodded and sighed, standing up. I swayed a little, gripping onto Kaoru's shoulder. He weaved his hand around my waist as I stared at the ground, muttering a thank-you.

"You okay?" He asked.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Y-Yeah, just a little dizzy, that's all…..can you help me back to bed?"

Slowly they both helped me back to bed and I covered myself with the thin, hospital sheet. I wriggled my toes and then pulled my legs to my chest. I sighed quietly and rested my eyes. After a while, Kaoru lightly shook my shoulder. "Umeko, some old lady is badgering us to leave now, okay?"

I opened my eyes and sat up, holding out my arms. One at a time, they took their time hugging me. It was a little awkward with Hikaru but that wasn't anything new. He always kept his feelings bottled up and vented them only when alone. He thinks that no-one hears him when he does it. And when they were about to go, they stopped at the door and _bowed._ Deeply at that.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion and crossed my arms, _'umming'._ They were going to say something. I just knew it. My spider senses were tingling.

"W-We want to apologise for treating you so badly over the years. For pushing you away—"

"— bullying you and just being really horrible. You see over the past week we've realised some things and we've decided to try and make things better with everyone. We want everybody to see us as good people."

I huffed and faced away from them, looking out the window. A bird flew past. "I don't believe you."

Their faced contorted into disgust and shock as Hikaru stepped forward in annoyance, stopped by Kaoru. I sighed and looked at them up and down. Frankly, they'd turned back to their own ways. It was exactly my point. "I'm just saying that people don't turn from horrible to good within a matter of days. It's not mentally possible." I said, scratching my arm and then muttering under my breath. "I can't see it happening."

Kaoru actually looked hurt but I couldn't be sure if they were just crocodile tears that l saw beginning to sneered and grabbed Kaoru's wrist. "Umeko, stop being such a bitch. There are more important things than you. Come on Kaoru, let's get out of here. Mum will be wondering where we are."

And just like a tree, they leaved—leaving me all alone by myself. I shrugged and picked up the DVD case, hugging it. It was by far my favourite of all time. I would've been a lot happier if it weren't for Hikaru's mood and the nurse that was yelling at me.

* * *

Okay, okay. Let me clear up a few things. The first time that they did it, I automatically assumed it must have been an accident or something. The second time, I thought the same thing. But by the fifth round, I knew that they were just being assholes.

I held the receiver to my ear as I heard someone pick it up. "Come on guys! Stop hanging up!"

"What do you want?" Hikaru hissed, still angry.

"I need to speak to Mum."

"Well she's not here."

"I know you're lying! I can tell!"

"And? You're big enough, _Deal. With. It."_

And then, he hung up— _again. _I sighed and controlled my breathing. The nurses didn't need another hissy-fit. They certainly wouldn't appreciate it. Quickly, I tapped in Mum's cell phone number and listened for the tone. I heard Mum answer it. "Yes, this is Mrs Hitachiin speaking."

"Hey Mum! It's Umeko. Are you at home?"

"Oh, Hey honey. Are you feeling better? And yes, I'm at home. Why?"

I face palmed. "Hikaru's being a jerk again. He keeps saying that you're not home."

"Yes, well…..he did seem a bit angry when he got home…you didn't have anything to do with this?"

"I might have." I said quietly, fiddling with my fingers. I heard Mum sigh on the other end and shifted the phone. So, I explained to her what happened and she whined my name.

"Believe it or not honey but they are actually trying to change their future. It was hard for me to believe too but I've seen them change within a week."

"Yeah? Well then, reality's going to suck when they go back to their ways. I've _seen_ them do it and fail. I-I can't see it working."

She sighed and yelled something to someone else and I shifted the phone to my other ear as my arm got tired. "Okay honey, whatever you say~ Now, why did you call me?"

"Oh, I need you to make me a new hospital gown. The ones here are _horrible._ I think you'll scream at the sight of them!"

She chuckled. "Honey, I've seen them and I didn't scream. Although, I have to admit that they are a little shocking….I'll make one in a couple of days for you but in the meantime, you'll just have to deal."

"Heh, that's what Hikaru said,"

"Like mother, like son then?"

"Er, that's not politically correct but okay!" I nodded as the nurse tapped on the glass wall window, signalling for lights out. I held up a finger and mouthed _'okay'. _"Mum, I've got to go now. I love you lots."

I heard her breathe in shakily. "I-I love you too sweetie~ you know I do."

I said goodbye and hit end and then placed the phone up on the bedside table. The nurse walked away and I tucked myself in, digging my nose into the pillow. I ran through what happened today and went _'Hmmm'. _

If I heard myself correctly, I heard the twins say '_boss'. Funny…..I didn't know that they had a job…._

* * *

The next morning, while I was returning from the bathroom after having a shower, the doctor that had assessed me when I came in entered the room. He had his usual clipboard, but something wasn't right. His face was blank. "Good morning Ms Hitachiin , I hope I'm not disturbing anything. I'd like to talk to you about something, if that's okay….."

* * *

**Duh duh duh! Ciffy! :D**

**Please review! They give me motivation!**

**~Verdigurl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Warnings: Rated T for Language**

**Authoresses note: I love it when people get excited from m y stories! It makes me tremendously happy! I've even recognised some people from one of my other stories…so I'm really happy! :D**

**Lol, I tried to have an argument with Cleverbot. Totally didn't work….**

**Song: Just Be Friends (Piano version)**

**Chapter 3**

_The next morning, while I was returning from the bathroom after having a shower, the doctor that had assessed me when I came in walked through the door. He had his usual clipboard, but something wasn't right. His face was blank. "Good morning Ms Hitachiin, I hope I'm not disturbing anything. I'd like to talk to you about something, if that's okay….."_

* * *

I nodded and gestured for him to come in and he closed the door behind him. I chucked the towel in the washing basket beside the door and hopped up onto the bed, waiting for the doctor to start talking. He sat down in the vacant chair and tapped at his clipboard.

"Well Ms Hitachiin, we have the test results back from your upper endoscopy…."

"Please, if you're going to say something, just say it. I hate it when people beat around the bush." I said, biting the inside of my lip and tasting faint traces of vomit. I had felt quite full after only eating only a little of today's breakfast of eggs with soldier bread. It was strange. I didn't understand what was happening to me.

He nodded and a small smile curved at the tip of his brown lips before quickly disappearing. The solemn look returned and he looked over some papers. "Like I was _saying, _we have your test results back and they are quite alarming. For now I'm going to ask you ring your family and then when a time is appropriate for them, I'll go over the results with you. "

_Alarming?_ I raised my eyebrow at the word. "Alright, I will….thank you for telling me this information…."

He put on a reassuring smile that didn't really do what it was intended for. My heart was beating so hard, it felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. As soon as he left the room, I reached for my cell and tried to punch in my home number but my hands shook so much. They were sweaty too.

"Come on now…..don't get so jittery Ume…..just call Mum and tell her what's happened…." I whispered to myself, trying to sound convincing. Nodding, I hit the call button and waited as the tone played. _Pick up…..pick up…..pick up…Mum please pick….._

"Hello this is the Hitachiin residence, Mr Hitachiin speaking."

_Dad? _"Dad? It's me, listen. Have Mum or Hikaru or Kaoru left the house yet?"

"No, why?"

"The doctor has just come in saying that he has some news and he wants to go over it with everyone."

I heard shuffling on the other side and people yelling in the background. It sounded like the phone was being passed over. "Honey? Its Mum here, don't you worry. We'll be there soon. Hikaru and Kaoru _just_ left but we've sent a message for them to come to the hospital."

"Mum?"

"Yes honey?"

I sniffed and curled up into a ball. It was quiet in the hospital at this time of morning, when everybody was getting ready for the first round of incoming patients and visitors. I was on the fourth floor which had pale blue walls. As usual, I felt alone again. Whispering into the phone, I eyed the room across me, where two people were rolling out a movable bed that had had a white cloth covering all four corners. It looked like a coffin covered in a bed sheet. "_I'm scared."_

Even though I couldn't see her, I could feel her smiling thru her words. "Don't be baby, we'll be there soon."

I nodded, hung up and waited.

* * *

They all arrived about half an hour later. Dad was still in his work clothes that he wore to the office. He worked as the CEO of an electronics company but since he was wearing a _suit _aka meeting clothes, he must have pulled out of it. I placed the PS3 controller down and called the front desk for Dr Johan to return. My brothers were in their school uniforms and looking pissed off. But I didn't care. I didn't concentrate on making eye contact. I was afraid that if I did I would start to cry out of fear. So instead, I asked my Dad how work was going. He replied saying that they were doing great and that their new product. I asked Mum the same question. She said around the same answer and I felt bad vibes coming of the ginger ninja duo that stood in the corner. They ignored my question about school.

I sunk back in the bed and looked through the glass wall on the other side of the room. The doctor was chatting up a passing nurse in white. They seemed happily in bliss. I wondered what his life was like outside the hospital. Did he ever talk to his family about his work? Then I asked myself if he even had a family.

The doctor noticed me staring, bid adieu to his companion and let himself into the room. The way the neon light hit his balding patch, it made me think of an animated _ping _sound, as if his head was buffed. He shook my parent's hands and nodded towards my brothers. Then he sat down in a vacant chair at the end of the bed. He flicked through his clipboard papers. "Thank you Mr and Mrs Hitachiin for coming in on such short notice. I really do appreciate it.

Now as you may or may not know, today we got back the results from your blood test and your upper endoscopy. "I flinched at the last word as his voice held onto the 's' before continuing. I had the faint memory of seeing the tube that they had before I went under for the procedure. "From the blood-work it showed that you had a low percentage in iron molecules, as a result of you not being able to eat _any_ red meat _and_ that your body isn't that great at absorbing it. We are dealing with that as of today with introducing iron enriched foods into your diet such as nuts and, if needed, iron pills.

Alright now onto the upper endoscopy…..endo…." His voice trailed off while looking for the paper. After looking thru about five pages, he found it. "Ah, here we go, the endoscopy test…okay….okay, alright. The test has shown that there was bleeding inside of your stomach and a black, unknown ulcer formation was found on the fundus to the body part of your stomach, which is around the top of it. So during the procedure we took a sample of it and sent it off to the lab for a diagnosis. The test result show, they show that you have gastric lymphoma cancer, which is rare or more commonly known as stomach cancer."

My mind went blank when I heard the C word. I closed my eyes and counted to ten, trying to control my emotions. _Don't cry Ume….don't show them any weakness…._ I don't remember much of what went through my mind but I do remember my lips being dry and cracked. Dr Johan was still talking and I realised I'd been zoning out. I tuned back in.

"…..is common in some areas than other parts of the world, especially in Japan. But that doesn't matter. What does is that we now know what's causing your problems and that we can deal with them. But I must ask if you want treatment. It—"

"What do you mean _if she wants treatment?"_ Hikaru yelled at him. I had no idea he was going to act like _that_. "_Of course she's going to take it!_"

I frowned inside, thinking. I had to make a choice. "Hika, please don't get too upset…."

"_Upset?_ Umeko, I—"

"Get out."

"What?"

I put my hands over my head and buried my head into my lap. "_GET. OUT. I—I don't want to hear…. I want to be alone…everybody, get out!" _

Mum flinched and left the room immediately, pulling on Dad's wrist. The duo left too, a little reluctantly but I waved my hand motioning that I would be okay. As the doctor started to leave, I called out to him. "You can stay…please close the door…."

He nodded and closed the door, sitting in the set that Mum had when I woke up. Tears were staining my face. I didn't bother to hide them now that I was "_alone". _He took my hand and patted it. "Youngest child, huh?"

I nodded, wiping them away. "Y-Yes…I don't like to show my brothers that I cry…..they'll think that I'm just trying to hog attention or something….that I'm weak…"

"I know how you feel…I'm the youngest of _five." _

I agreed, nodding. I fiddled with my hair and coughed, hiccupping. My hand rested on my stomach. It was horrible to think that there was something _growing_ inside of me…..That could _kill _me… "I don't have a choice…I-I'll take whatever treatment…"

He smiled lightly, happy that I'd chosen the _better_ choice in his eyes. "Yes, there are several treatments available for you…. And keep in mind that it is treatable if the cancer is found early enough. Now, _your _cancer is quite large so what I suggest you do is take a combination of treatments. Surgery and Chemotherapy. Since it is large, what we could do is shrink it with the chemo and then do the surgery, to remove the remaining cancer cells."

I twisted my ponytail. "Is there any others?"

"There is Radiation treatment and some clinical trials but we can't be sure what side effects will take place in the clinical trial."

I paused and stared at the tips of my hair. I was soft. "If I take the chemo, will I lose it?"

"Your hair?" He asked and I nodded. I said it was my favourite thing I liked about me. "There is no way of knowing how much hair you can lose. Some patients have little hair loss while others have partial. But the majority do lose all their hair."

I nodded and frowned, playing with my fingers. I could see Hikaru and Kaoru stand outside and staring thru the window. I kept my head down and thought about it for a long time. After a while, I looked at him and said, it a quiet voice "Okay, I'll do it. I want the surgery and chemo."

He turned away and coughed, then got up and walked out into the corridor. He told them my choice when it should have been me. But I left him to do it and when he said that I had chosen; my bro's came in and hugged me tightly. And I hugged back, almost letting myself get lost in their warmth.

I had made my choice and now, I had to live with it. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

**~Later That Night~ **

Just as the nurse had taken away my dinner tray, I quickly turned my head to look through the wall. Nothing was there. I sighed and shivered, my eyes flickering to the same spot…..

I was sure someone was watching me.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please, please review! They give me motivation!**

**Merci Beaucoup~**

**~Verdigurl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Warnings: Rated T for Language**

**Authoresses note: Ah nom nom nom nom! Hello my little pretties! I really should be doing something else, which is rather **_**important, **_**and I'm usually brilliant at English but I just couldn't. My mind is having a blank set right now so I'm just going to give you a new chapter. Enjoy~ Also, my BETA reader is still in Spain so…**_**AND **_**I kinda just watched paranormal activity and I **_**need **_**to do something else.**

**I wish I could say that I thought of this idea right off the top of my head, but I can't. Credit goes to Sparklefaith **_**thankyouverymuch!**_

**Guest (Who I'm guessing is osa-chan, 'cause I recognise your signature): Yeah, it kinda was, my bad~ But I honestly was at a point where I looked at the word and was like "Hey, that doesn't look **_**right!"**_** and so I've now changed it!**

**Rainbow cookies x: *Brofist* Well done~ I'm proud of you for being so smart :3**

** 12: (Love your username BTW, sums me up basically) Thank you so much~ I love compliments, that's probably why I'm on FF and Deviantart! LOL! **

**Sparklefaith: Me too….but shit happens….BROFIST! THANKS!**

**Chapter 4**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

It smelt disgusting in here. The smell of antiseptic was so strong; it was surprising that nobody was dying from the fumes. Or maybe they were, I'm not sure**. **Maybe Umeko would** — **no, _no._ I wouldn't think that way. Even if she hasn't made her decision yet, I won't even consider it. I looked over at Hikaru who was staring at Umeko through the window as she spoke with the doctor. She didn't flicker us a glance, just kept nodding as the doctor spoke, occasionally waving a hand. His face was scrunched up, focussing only on our little sister. Mum had originally planned to have more kids, as we later found out but the doctor said that she wasn't able to have any more. So Ume became the baby of the family, even if she didn't like the thought of being doted on.

Being the middle child, I'd seen it all between them. I was like a peacekeeper, though more occasionally I would be on Hikaru's side just for fun. They at times couldn't stand each other and would shout till dinnertime came round. Others they would be in all out shit-fests where _anything goes_ so that meant pranks and tricks that meant harm. But they were fun ones. The only person that had a problem with it was our parents, and even then they didn't bother to speak up. Sibling bonding, they said. Eventually, the doctor got up and walked up to us. Mum jumped right out of her seat.

"What's happened? What did she say?" Mum asked while Dad stood behind her, gripping on her shoulders for support.

"Ms Umeko has chosen to go ahead with a joint treatment with Chemo _and _Surgery, which is a big decision to make on her own. If we book her into the system tonight, she'll be able to have her first round of Chemo by the end of the week."

"Will she be okay?" Dad asked.

"It is hard to say. She is a strong child but I can see that she is struggling with the whole situation so I must ask you to comfort her and be very strong. Chemo is gruelling and isn't for everybody."

"Thanks!" We quickly said and charged heart first into the room and tackle hugged Ume. She lightly hugged back and dug her face into my t-shirt, whispering an apology. She looked up at Hikaru and pecked him on the cheek and leaned back. She almost reached up to touch his face but flinched and retracted it. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being a bitch yesterday.I-I know you guys were just….." She sighed, thinking of words to say. I peeked a look at Mum, who was going over papers with the doctor. "I'm still not sure on you guys changing."

Hikaru was about to open his mouth when Ume held up her hands, signalling to keep the peace. "Hang on Hika, don't jump the gun or anything, I'm still _talking!_** " **She took a deep breath and continued. "I said that I'm _unsure_ but that doesn't mean that I'mnot open to the idea of you guys trying to change your fate. It'll just take me longer to whatever the outcome of this, you guys will still be my big bros'."

I smiled as Hikaru wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "That was an amazing speech Ume-_Chan_, are you going to use it for your entry exam to Drama school?"

Ume huffed and playfully smacked Hikaru, smiling. "You asswipe! I'm trying to be sincere here! And anyways, it's what, like, ten thirty? You know you're gonna be late for school?"

Hikaru and I looked at each other then swore simultaneously** . **Shoot! That's what we forgot!

* * *

We were lucky that our homeroom teacher never gave us a detention. She would've if we didn't have that note. I swear she's the devil's spawn. Although Haruhi doesn't think that of her. Mind you, she's not the one that plays pranks on the teacher so I can see why. I didn't really pay attention to what went on but I know that as soon as the final bell rang, Haruhi was already asking us about our whereabouts. Hikaru bet me to it and told her we had a dentist appointment together.

"Together?" She repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Really? You guys aren't _exaggerating, are you?"_

"Oh _boy,_ _—"_

"—you have _no idea—"_

"**Of what we do at home~**" We finished, smiling in her face. She jerked back and sighed, collecting her schoolbooks.

"….just hurry up, will you? We're gonna be late!"

"What kind of food do you guys like?"

"Most foods really, but we'd _love anything_ that you would make."

"What kind of things do you like to do?"

"You know, pranks, reading—"

"—and _other things~"_

"_Hikaru! Don't!"_

Hikaru cupped my chin and pulled me closer, inches away from each other. "But Kaoru, you _like_ what we do together _don't you?"_

The girls squealed in blissful ecstasy as we played our act. I snuck a peek over Hikaru's shoulder and stared at the clock. It was almost time to close. I cringed and blushed purposefully, looking down. The girls cried out again as Tamaki rung a red and silver gong, signalling the end of the day. The girls whined and groaned, fluttering between themselves. We waved goodbye till they were out of our sights and then Hikaru sighed, rubbing his back. I was eating the last piece of my cake when the boss came over to us.

"I heard that you were late to school today! Care to explain why? Come on! Tell Daddy!"

I t'ched. "What are you, our mother?"

"No silly, that's Kyouya~!" He said, emphasising Kyouya's name. He walked over to Kyouya and danced around the table. Kyouya pushed up his glasses as the sunlight gleamed off them, closing his laptop lid.

I face palmed. "We had to go to the dentist."

"Yeah! And guess what! We're both clean as a whistle! So that means we can keep harassing you~ "Hikaru mussed "Who knows? We may be even healthier than you boss! You _know,_ Haruhi's gonna need a healthy man in her life….."

Tamaki's face turned in anger. "You two devils stay away from _my daughter!_ She doesn't need you!"

"You can talk!"

We all laughed happily as the boss chased after us around the room. It was nice here. To be honest, I didn't want to go home. If we did, well, I didn't want to think about it. _Ever._

**Kyouya's P.O.V**

I watched as the twins were wreaking havoc on Tamaki, just to toy with his emotions. Honey and Takashi started to laugh, Haruhi joining in. I smiled to myself and re-opened my laptop, bringing up the file again. I looked at it and then over at the twins, who were laughing at Tamaki. I stared at the picture of them, in their grade school uniforms with a girl that was a spitting image of them. She had her arms around both of their necks as they looked uncomfortable, trying to throw her off. I raised my eyebrow and stared at them.

_Well…it looked like I would have to make a visit somewhere….._

As the elevator doors opened, I stepped out onto the fourth floor of one of my family's hospitals, the biggest in the Tokyo region. The hospital atmosphere was bustling with chaos. Nurses were running everywhere and cleaners were collecting dinner trays, throwing the scraps in a black, plastic bag. I cringed in disgust and walked up to the head desk and smiled at the nurse. "Excuse me; May I ask which room is Ms Hitachiin staying in?"

The nurse looked up from her computer with no emotion and looked back at it, clicking on the mouse. "Hitachiin…..She is vacating room number 304. Anything else?"

"No. Thank-you very much for your help."

I walked down to the hall where the room was and stared into it. In there was a young girl with vivid red hair, immersed in the programme on the television. Just as the cleaner took out the tray, she turned and looked in my direction. For some reason, I hid from her gaze. _What am I doing? I shouldn't be hiding….._

But there was one thing that I did see was evident.

She was in pain.

**Umeko's P.O.V**

I sighed and turned off the TV. See, this is what happens when I watch the crime and investigation channel. I get jittery and paranoid. My eyes flickered back to the hallway. I _know_ someone was out there. I could feel it. I got up, turned off the light and hopped back into bed. My hand tapped until I found my MP3. I placed my black and blue headset over my mop of hair and closed my eyes, listening to the song till I fell asleep.

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends _

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_In the morning light of yesterday I suddenly realized, _

_As I gathered up the broken shards of what use to be, _

_I wasn't thinking straight, _

_And I cut my finger by mistake_

_Is this what really became of the love we once both dreamed of? _

_I always knew the truth _

_at the bottom of my shy, beating heart_

_That making a choice _

_wouldn't mend but tear us more apart _

_Love was never my thing, _

_It's so confusing and it stings. _

_There are no words that can excuse _

_all the mistakes that I've made_

_The world around me _

_Is decaying as your saying those words_

_I am struggling but it's all that I can do. _

_I remember your smile, _

_It was just so worthwhile, _

_Now it's a memory. _

_No matter how I screamed out, _

_only echoes answered me_

_My love, you're something I cannot live without_

_Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon, _

_Nothing is left to connect the two of us anymore_

_I tried so hard to hold our cracking love together, _

_But I crumbled and the shards fell to the floor. _

_"There's nothing we can do, life is just like that, baby"_

_As you said that, someone else's tears dripped down my dry cheeks. _

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends _

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_In the midnight light of yesterday I suddenly realized _

_Picking up the fallen petals was just so meaningless. _

_Why did I never understand?_

_They can only wither and turn grey in my hand. _

_My world lost all its colour and stopped turning long ago. _

_My heart beat so fast with the spring air _

_blowing sweet and mild, _

_I still remember the moment we met _

_and how you smiled. _

_Slowly quarrels began to grow. _

_And we've hurt each other ever since we said hello_

_The flowers of our hearts were concealing deadly thorns. _

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends_

_It's time to say goodbye _

_Just be friends_

_All we gotta do _

_Is just be friends _

_Just be friends_

_Just be friends_

_The rain is pouring down in my heart, _

_I'm standing dead, _

_I'm walking blind_

_Because of what you said_

_Despite all of my running, rain continues to follow, _

_This pain is not something that I can simply swallow. _

_Your hand is no longer at the end of the red ribbon, _

_Nothing's left to connect the two of us anymore_

_Goodbye, my love, _

_This is the end_

_Please don't watch as I cry_

_I'm not sure if my heart will mend_

_But I have to let go of your hand _

_Ohh_

_If I had one wish,_

_If I had only one wish, _

_I'd ask that we be reborn eternally _

_And I'd hold your hand_

_And never let go, _

_I'd hold you through the night and day_

_And never leave you_

_This is goodbye baby_

_Ohhh Woahhh _

_Just Be Friends... Just Be Friends_

**:D**

**I saw **_**Brave**_** today. You have no idea how much Merida reminds me of my friend. She has the **_**exact same (natural, not kidding) **_**hair. It's kinda scary, actually.**

**Oh, the song: ENGLISH "Just Be Friends" Piano (AmaLee) (She does a _really _good cover of the song)**

**Anyway, please review~**

**:3**

**-Verdigurl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Warnings: Rated T for Language**

**Authoresses note: Oh god, I feel like the mother whose left her child alone in the supermarket! I really _really _miss you guys! Not that my exams are over, they haven't started yet, but I've just finished my english text connections report (it's been giving me constant headaches) and so, I want to show you that I haven't forgotten you because I am most certainly not that type of mother. Not that I am one. However, as you'll see being a mum is difficult. During the weeks I've worked on this story (I have pages of hand written work of this story and several others sitting next to me) I've thought alot about how cancer can effect everyone. Actually, I already knew that fact but I didn't know how _gut-grindingly_ hard it is to cope with. I imagine people recieving this news and I silently pray that it doesn't happen to me or anyone around me.**

**In that sense, I'm a bit selfish.**

**I hope this chapter turns up for you. I have no idea if it will :( Sorry it can't be any longer.**

**So thank you to all those who've followed my story and have been waiting for this chapter. Hope you like~**

**Verdigurl**

**P.S I've put Matsuda as Mr Hitachiin's name cause I couldn't see anything about his name _than_ Mr Hitachiin.**

**Chapter 5**

Mrs Hittachin's P.O.V

As a designer of high end fashion, the first thing I was taught was to never waste expensive material over one little mistake. We're taught to make the most of what we have, whatever it is. In the time that I've seen Umeko slowly lose herself, I've realised what a failure of a mother I've become. I've always been busy doing _this_ and _that, _never stopping to really spend a night in. She's watched everyone around her, studying them intently. She'd stand up to anybody, especially her brothers and grandmother. Hell, even I have trouble trying to tell the boys apart. Only Umeko and Matsuda have ever been able to do that on the spot. In retrospect, she's much more like her father than me. They're both quiet and quirky in their own ways, forever tinkering away with things. I guess that's why I fell for Matsuda.

About three days before Ume was meant to start chemo, we were called to the office of her doctor at the hospital, to talk the procedure over. She may have chosen this on her own and I'm proud of her, but she's still my baby. Dr Johan sat down with us while Umeko watched her beloved DVD's in the other room. We went over her type of stomach cancer and the things that will come over the next few weeks."Matsuda held my hand, occasionally squeezing it whenever Johan said something a little alarming. He coughed. Mastuda was never one to openly express his feelings but I could tell he was struggling.

"Are you saying," He asked, tightly gripping on each vowel. "that she might not survive?"

"There is always a chance that it _could _happen."

"Well what about the chemo?"I cut in before he could say anything else. "Will it get rid of the cancer?"

Dr Johan breathed in and blew his nose on a thin, white material hankie. I cringed. I _hated _hankies. Why not use a tissue? You get the same result. "The chemo won't get rid of it completely but it will shrink it down to a size that it will be small enough to remove it by surgert. A stomach can function at twenty percent but given her age and lack of absorbing iron, I don't want to risk it."

"So what will happen in chemo?"

"We will put her in a week of chemotherapy, where we'll try to shrink down the cells and then we'll have a poke around to see how it's gone. There will be a large chance that she'll be sick and she'll vomit but we'll try to give her something to help with that, some type of anestetic, depending on how she goes. And she'll lose her hair, which she seems a little upset about."

I couldn't help but breathe in sharply when he said _lose _and _hair_ in the same sentence. I knew Ume loved her hair the best. My mind couldn't imaging what was running through her head at the time. Maybe her brothers. "With the chemo, there is a chance that she will have an infection because her white blood cells will be killed too, so she'll need to remain in hospital. The first time is always the hardest. After that, we'll watch her some more, incase she relapses. If she has any hemorrhaging, cough, fever or infection, it's best that she has it here."

Mastuda nods silently, rubbing his nose. It's his habit whenever he's nervous."She has two brothers. Is there a chance that this cancer is hereditory?"

"If either your immediate family spanning back two generations had it, then maybe."My mind sparked to my father, lying in bed dying.

"Can we get them checked?"

"Of course, I'll pencil them in."

I sat there while Matsuda and Dr Johan just talked endlessly. The information was going straight over the top of my head. As one question popped in my head, it seemed like Matsuda had already asked it. Will she get her hair back? Will she get back to school? Will she be able to have children? All I knew that my Baby was sick and a few loving words with pats on the back won't fix it.

"If she dies, will she be in pain?"The question already leaves my lips before I realise what I've said.

"It's hard to say. If she hemorrhages, she'll bleed out. If it's an organ failure, it will depend due to what organ will shut down. There may be something else she may experience and sometimes it's a combo of factors. I'm not saying that she will die, I'm saying that we have to prepare for everything."

I nod. "Best prepare well then. In the best of circumstances, nothing is ever certain."

**Hope you enjoy it~ But don't expect alot, I'm still studying for NCEA... :P Pooey.**

**Anywho, drop a comment and enjoy your day!**

**VG~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Warnings: Rated T for Language**

**Authoresses note: Guys, you heard it first from me, okay? My friend, Lavinia and me went to the Skullduggery Pleasent book signing and met Derek Landy. He said to her "Lavinia. I like that name. If you turn up in a book, I reserve the right to kill you~" So if you see that name in a book, that is who it's based off! :D It was an awesome experience, like when I met Vic= Tamaki! at armageddon.**

**Hope you like this chapter, It's easy to write things on paper but it just takes me ages to type them out...**

**Chapter 6**

Normally, I would never sneak a peeking glance at some parts of my childhood as I was always the quietest and normally forgotten about. But that was okay, I was used to being a loner of sorts in my family. Those were the days where most people would refer it as "splendid isolation" where I would freely spend days on end watching Daddy tinker with early versions of his electronics. Then there were days where I would see very rare moments of hope, where my brothers weren't jerks.

One day, after a light summer shower, I went out venturing into the garden. I think I was around five, maybe. The whole family had travelled out to our summer house that was tucked away in the mountains, near a local ski lodge. When I mean the whole family, I mean that _Grandma_ was there too. And there was no way I was staying in the same house as _her._ The house overlooked the small country town that lay on the outskirts of a forest. The forest was dense and across the dirt paths lay ferns and remnants of cherry blossom flowers. Like I said, I had made the very smart decision to go out venturing. By myself. Venturing like the great Indiana Jones, a man who I had only learned about last night. It was when he was running away from the giant boulder that I had made my mind up about my future. And I had my mind set on one mythical creature, the wisp.

My gumboots paddled over the path as I jumped in and out of muddy puddles, skipping. By the time I had made my way into the forest and gotten a fare distance, the sun was waltzing behind the mountain, light disappearing off the soggy wet leaves. It was about ten minutes after I'd forgotten my bearings, _I saw it. I know I did. The wisp._ It was tiny and blue, floating. It looked like a replica off the inky ink that spits into the water by an octopus. They amazed me, if it were for just a second. Then they would poof off as soon as I go close enough. But as soon as it did, another one materialised about ten metres away, drawing me up and off the path. I don't know how many of them I followed. The last one I saw was floating, waiting. I reached out and as soon as it went, I lost my footing and slipped down the stock back. Well not really, slipping, but more like tripping.

I tumbled hard down the muddy bank, with flailing arms like a rag doll. My left foot was the one that broke my fall but it was also the one that broke itself. I mostly remember sitting helplessly in pain, leaning against a fallen log. The rain started to set in again as it dripped down my cheek. It was cold and wet and I wanted to crawl back into bed. I don't know for how long I stayed out there. Maybe twenty minutes, maybe the whole afternoon.

But I do remember looking up as suddenly I was dry while it kept raining. They hung over me with an umbrella, although I could tell that they didn't use it, their hair was slick wet. Kaoru stuck out his hand. And all I did was stare at it.

But I wanted to be strong, like my big brothers. So I took it anyway.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

I know that any (sane) person in the whole entire world wouldn't willingly stab themselves with needles unless they absolutely had to. Umeko was no exception, in this case. Today, she would be starting her first round of chemo. Since today was another school day, Kaoru had gone to school, explaining that I was sick, staying at home for the day. That way, I would be able to stay with Ume. She was lying onto of her bedsheets, on her back. She had one hand over her eyes as the nurse stepped closer with a large looking needle.

"If I don't see it," Umeko muttered, pausing "I-It won't hurt as much, right?"

The nurse smiled at her comment and patted her arm, cooing silky sweet words. Ume squeaked as the needle went in, jumping a little. The nurse looked at the medical bags that were holding her medicine. The nurse flicked at the one connected to the tube and I watched as red blood inked into it's clear atmosphere. There were two other bags. One that contained minerals and water that so if she refused to drink or eat anything, she would still be getting the nutrients needed. The other contained the drug that would help her, if she ever had nausea. I hated to think of how Ume was feeling. But even now, she saw the worry on my face and gave a cheeky smile and a big thumbs up. It made me want to tell her that everything would work out. That everything was going to be okay because I was there. But I couldn't say that. For one thing, she dislikes us and two, I wasn't sure if the statement was even right. I guess it was for my benefit, really.

The nurse put a lilac blanket over her and handed her the TV remote, which she gladly took. Ume pressed resume and concentrated on the DVD that Mum had brought her back from England, _The Phantom Of The Opera._ She had gotten to the underground of the opera house, where Christine, The Phantom and Raoul were fighting. She had to decide whether to take her freedom and kill her lover or go with Erik (the phantom) , earning Raoul's freedom. Either way, that angry mob was coming.

In my opinion, both options sucked.

* * *

**Umeko's P.O.V**

Both options sucked, of course. I mean, did you really think that I was going to let myself die? But seriously, if I had known the pain that I would have been in now, that my white blood cells were being killed off along with the cancer cells, I would have reconsidered my options. Since I started the chemo, which was a couple of hours ago now, I had developed an infection within the first hour. Beginners luck, eh?

Anything around me was either being ignored or talked to in a nasty tone, not that I knew myself. I couldn't help it. I could stop the amount of drugs being pumped through me with really long names that nobody could remember. The nurse who had come in earlier had told me to drink a litre of water before, during and after the treatment. Excuse my language, but fuck that. It may have been really good advice that I had thrown away but I couldn't think or move without being in intense pain. She had tried to get me to eat something but I just shook my head and concentrated on the TV. I was afraid of throwing up again. I ended up spooning the pillow close to my chest and buried my face so that nobody could see it. I'd seen my reflection in the window. I'd seen how bad I looked. Randomly enough, it helped to grasp something in my own shaking hands, even if it didn't help me physically.

Occasionally, I'd break free from the warmth and reach for the bucket that Hikaru held, emptying my stomach of any food at all. By now, I was sure that all I was chucking up was maybe some carrots. Although, I have no idea how they got in there. Hika called for the nurse who told us that she would give me more painkillers. Great, more drugs. What help would that be?

My mind was in such a haze that I could see double of everybody. I got so nauseated that I retreated into my blankets and fell asleep, listening to my ipod. But as I drifted off, Hika shook me lightly, which I shrugged off. "Ume, Kaoru's here. He only has about thirty minutes till he has to get back to school."

I moaned and rolled over, not looking up. I know he meant well but I couldn't concentrate. "H-Hey...Kao..." I whimpered into the pillow.

I heard Kaoru gasp, whispering to himself. It was then I knew he had seen my face. My lips were chapped. "Oh Ume...you look horrible...you haven't eaten anything!"

"Oh...shut it..."I snapped, not knowing how irritable I sounded."Please don't make me...feel more shittier...than I already..."

"Ume..." Hikaru sighed and walked around to the other side of the bed, out of my line of sight. Kaoru held my left hand, running his thumb over my pale white knuckles."...you don't have to talk to us if you don't want to."

I tried to reply, but it came out as a low moan. I felt so lightheaded that I didn't realise that they had gotten onto the bed and were hugging me tightly, holding onto each other. Kao still held my hand. In any other circumstances, I'd wriggle away and kick both their arses. But since I'm literally a _Raggedy Ann Doll_, I couldn't. Sadly. I could hear Hika behind me, blowing out air. Probably trying to avoid getting bits of my hair stuck in his mouth.

"No...I want to..." I said, closing my eyes. "I want to hear about school...about your friends..."

Hika snorted. "Man, that is so girly!"

"Well, I am one..."

Kao giggled. " We had the Christmas ball. It was fun to watch!"

"Aw...I missed it..."

"You wanted to go?" Hikaru asked and I nodded slightly.

"Well yeah...it's every girls dream..."

"Heh, never thought you were one for a party. A princess, maybe?"

_Princess..._ "Found anyone special?"

"Hika likes Haru-chan." Kaoru whispered to my face, winking as Hikaru said "What?"

I smiled and winked back, keeping our little secret. "You guys in a club?"

"Sort of..."

"We'll tell you about it later. We don't know if we got in yet."

I sighed, tired of talking. "Okay..."

Hikaru muttered something to Kaoru, as Kao looked over my head. I missed the first bit as I closed my eyes. I was very tired. "Don't worry Umeko. We won't let anything happen to you, 'kay? We're your big brothers. It's our job.

* * *

On the floor above mine, over two doors was a ginormous room called the Sunny Days room. Since I was still in school, I was allowed to go there after my chemotherapy. I found it all funny, really. The room looked like it had always been a kindergarten, toys were scattered everywhere. I had even made a friend that day and played tea party with her, sipping on freshly boiled air. Her name was Nanako. She too had cancer and was from Kyoto. She had multiple brain tumors and a massive one on her brain stem. She showed me her beads and measured them against my arm, which stretched to my shoulder and back. She said it was usual for her to have allot of operations. She asked how long I was going to be here for and I replied, as honestly as I could. "I don't know."

* * *

One day, as I left the Sunny Days room, I walked down the corridor back to my room. And then, once I turned a corner, I stopped and backed up, hiding behind the nurses station. I knew my gut had a feeling. It wasn't the crime and investigation channel telling my conscience to be jumpy. There was defiantly someone watching me.

And there he was, standing adjacent to my room (which had the blinds shut). That meant he couldn't see me. That meant he didn't know that I was out here. As one passerby stopped and stared for a second, before walking away with a WTF look on her face, I watched him move his weight from one heel to the other. He was quite tall and had jet black hair, with questionable glasses that made him look like a Japanese mobster. Wait, what if he was? He was wearing Ouran's highschool uniform and I instantly though of my brothers. What had they done now?

So I did what my head told me to do. I scared him, like my brothers had taught me.

Yeah...probably not a good idea now that I think about it.

* * *

As I headed back to the cafeteria table with two large coffees in hand, Kyouya said goodbye and hit the end button on his cellphone. I giggled to myself unsteadily and sat across from him, making sure that the cup was steady in his hand. Beside his laptop lay his glasses, snapped into two pieces.

"I'm so sorry about that..." I apologised again, cupping my own Styrofoam cup. I could feel the warmth of it tingle my fingertips. The smell was a warm welcome to my nose. It reminded me of the days where Mum worked in her official at home. One hand had pink material sheers and in the other, a coffee cup which was refilled constantly by a stressed intern.

He shrugged and took a sip, cringing a little. He went to type something up and then realised he couldn't see. "No, it's alright. A driver will come and pick me up shortly."

I nodded and breathed out, looking around. It had been raining all day and didn't look like it was going to stop. Nobody was really in the cafeteria anyway.

"You act allot like your brothers."

I snorted with amusement, shaking my head. "We may be triplets and I too may like pranks but that is probably the closest resemblance you'll get out of me."

"Why is that?"

"For one thing, I take it that you've either seen or heard of what my brothers did in middle school. Of course you have with your reputation. Everywhere I'd walk, people would cringe and turn away, thinking that I was just like them. That I would be as mean as possible, just to get a laugh. I actually prided myself to be as different as them as possible. I like to help people, not hurt them. "I hummed as _Fernando_ played quietly on the overhead speakers. I huffed. "So why are you really here? I doubt you would come all this way for nothing. It would be a waste of money."

He nodded, rubbing the bridge between his eyes. Good thing I broke his glasses, he couldn't notice that I was staring at him. "Did you know that your brothers haven't mentioned that they have a sister to _anyone_ let alone a third triplet?"

"Ha, don't blame them. I'm a lousy sister, stupid blond..._Hey!_ How did you find out about me then?"

"I do background checks on everyone, for the benefit of my club. I need to know if something or someone has the potential to damage it's reputation."

I raised an eyebrow. "Club, huh? You won't mind telling me what it's about, will you? My brothers seem a little hesitant to tell me when I last heard of it."

And so, Kyouya told me the juicy details and I almost spat out my coffee at the mental image of my brothers in spandex. Ha...they were strippers? Aha...Well now, I had something on them as blackmail. Yay for knowing stuff! Kyouya and I talked a little more till his driver turned up with an umbrella, dripping wet. When he went to leave, I thought of something else to ask.

"Oh Kyouya, one more thing. Do you by any chance happen to know of a loud-mouth blond guy, would you?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

I shrugged. "No reason. Just wondering."

Kyouya flashed a fake smile just as he went to leave the cafeteria. "There is no such thing as _no reason._"

* * *

**Kyouya's P.O.V**

As I climbed back into the car, I managed to locate my cellphone, which was ringing. " Yes, Kyouya here."

"Yes! Umeko here. Just checking that you didn't give me a bogus number."

"...Uh, okay?"

_...What an unusual girl..._

* * *

**You lucky things. Since it's a long weekend, I thought I'd update so I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed!**

**Love Vg.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're awesome if you're still reading this. My usual thank you. And yeah, I'm tired and not really in a ranting mood. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

I had to admit, today was probably one of the best days I've had in a while. I think it might have been because it was sunny. Or maybe it was the Cupcakes.

_~-Earlier that day-~_

Right now was the worst day I've had in a while. Thank god that I didn't have any chemo rounds lately or it would've been _that_ more lame. It was the fact that I literally had _nothing_ to do. On a really nice day. Now that, my little friends, is what I call a bad day. On top of that, I have a scan tomorrow. If that gives me the green light, I would be booked into the operating theatre for next week . Mum called. I didn't really talk to her much that she was now in London for the yearly fashion show _WOW!_ It was the usual. Eat your greens. Be good. Love you to bits.

I sighed, looking out the window and ran my fingers across my newly shaven scalp. _Being locked up in a room that smelled antiseptic and stale wasn't a great idea_, I thought quietly to myself. From here, I could see across the street to a small café that had black, gate like chairs that had delicate patterns. On each table was at least one cup probably filled with some delicious beverage. I wish I had an iced coffee right now.

I picked up the folder and looked on the list of foods that I was and wasn't meant to eat. _Oh phooey, caffeine was on it. And heck, anything salty too!_ Hika and Kaoru like salty things just as much as I did. But they liked sweets too, which I really didn't.

My lips widened, smiling. Quickly, I flicked to the index and looked up the page marked _Activities._ My heart jumped when I read over its contents. I read over it again.

"_Fight the Fatigue_

_Chemotherapy, in a sense, intentionally damages your body in order to target cancerous cells. This is positive because it helps defeat cancer, but it often leaves those treated feeling incredibly fatigued, to the extent that even rest does not offer respite. It would seem odd then that exercise would help with such a lack of energy, but most doctors will recommend an exercise regimen for patients undergoing chemo. Simple exercise, such as taking a walk around the block, or lightweight strength training can help fight the fatigue of chemo treatment. "_

_This is it! I could get out of this miserable place! And maybe, I could buy some cupcakes and take them to Ouran_. My hands lowered the folder onto my lap and I asked myself out loud. "How loud are they going to yell at me when they see I'm out of hospital?"

Then, I sighed happily, answering my own question. "A lot probably but I don't care. Today, I'll do what I want. And if taking them something sweet is what I want to do, I'll do it."

I slowly got changed out of the homemade hospital gown and slipped into a yellow 50's sundress that had black lace snowflakes circling the bottom edge. I looked at the clock and the scribbled a note to anyone who was wondering where I would be. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked to the drawers and carefully removed a wavy, shoulder length wig that was a coppery brown that I loved right from the moment I took it out of the box. I made sure it looked correct, applied some lip balm and then gave myself a once over. Great, I looked like a totally different person so it shouldn't be too hard to sneak out. And I was right. I looked both ways before stepping out of my room, only to see a barren hallway of neon lights that were off. Then, I simply walked down the stairs and left the building through the fire exit. My yellow shoes tapped the dry pavement as I walked across the road and into the shop.

It was small but had a busy, happy atmosphere. Everybody seemed to be doing a good job. I looked in the cabinet and ordered two, chilli chocolate cupcakes and paid for them. Once I got out of the shop, it then dawned on me that I had no idea how to _get_ to Ouran. I couldn't call for a driver, Mum and Dad would wonder why I would need one. Oh, what was that thing called that Hika was going on about? That public transport machine, bus! A bus! That's what I should take! But…

It wasn't a far distance that I had to walk to the train station. I could ask someone there about it, no biggie. I sighed at another genius idea that my brain had thought up of. What if I got there, they weren't there? Well, today was Wednesday so it's defiantly a school day. But I had to check, just to be sure.

I flipped out my cell phone and hit speed dial. "Yes, Hello Kyouya? This is Umeko here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

I heard him shifting, talking to someone in the background. "Hello, no you didn't. We were just about to have lunch."

"_We?_ Is the dreaded duo with you?"

"Yes."

"Where exactly are you guys then?"

He coughed." We are outside in the school gardens." Then in a lower voice, he whispered. "Are you going to make an unexpected visit?"

"Yeah, I will. Just don't tell them okay?"

"Alright."

It took around twenty minutes on the bus to get to Ouran, which surprised me because I thought it would take a little longer but I wasn't complaining. If I had gotten here later, I would've had less time to find them. And that was going to take me a while I learned as I stepped onto the school grounds. It was pretty quiet and a flock of birds were flying overhead. I quickly walked around and around again. Soon enough, I was lost in a jungle of pink. I sighed and stamped my foot. At this rate, I would never ever be able to find them in time for their next class! And then, then it really would be a stink day!

"Are those cupcakes?" A voice asked.

I turned to said owner of the voice…..which was a kid. With the Ouran uniform on. My eyebrow rose. _I wasn't aware that Ouran had a primary school…Actually, I don't think that they do. Maybe he's advanced?_ But he wasn't short. Well he was short but due to the fact that he was being piggybacked by a black haired senior student, he wasn't.

I looked at the cakes that were covered in a sealed, plastic bag. "Uh, yes they are. Would you mind helping me out? I'm kinda lost."

The tall one spoke. By the look on his face, I didn't think he would. "We haven't seen you around before. Do you go to this school?"

I paused. "Well….technically I do but I've been quite sick lately so I haven't been able to. Now about helping me, do you know of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?"

The kid smiled widely, jumping down. His blonde hair shone in the sunlight. "You mean Hika and Kao Chan? Of course we do! They're our friends, isn't that right Mori? " Which was confirmed with a nod.

"_Friends?_" Whoops, I said that out loud, didn't I. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud. It's just that I knew them and they didn't seem to _want_ any friends."

"They might have back in middle school but that's not true anymore." He pointed up to the sky. "They are good people. I'm Honey, by the way."

I smiled, moving my weight to my left foot. I had to get to them. "Nice to meet you. I'm Umeko. Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, of course we do! "Honey grabbed my hand and started to drag. "They're this way. " He stopped and then, in an instant, became serious. _What is with this kid?_ "You _were_ sick?"

I breathed out and kneeled down to his line of sight. "Okay I don't have much time to talk and if I get caught here, I'm going to be in the shit with them for a while. They probably haven't told you but I'm their little sister and I snuck out of the hospital to get them lunch and nobody knows that I'm here so _please. Please don't tell them that I'm here."_

"Whaaaaat?" His mouth formed an o and his hands raised themselves. "Hika and Kao have a sister? They didn't tell me!"

I stood back up and placed a hand on his head. Honey looked up. "Really, I ain't surprised."

Thank god I had my back turned because at that moment, I heard my brothers loud voices echo down the hallway behind me. I swore and hung my head low, causing the fringe of my wig to cover my face in shadows.

"Honey! There you are! Boss says that you have to come in now so we can open the club! So hurry up and leave that girl alone. If she wants to talk to you, she can pay like all the other customers."

I did it without thinking. I did it without going through with the options in my head. But it was worth it. You too probably would've done it if you were in my shoes. Speaking of shoes, I slipped mine off since it was more than likely that I would be using my legs in a couple of seconds. I turned around and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"I KNEW IT! Here Mori, hold this." I threw the bag upwards and he caught it with one hand.

As soon as I started sprinting, they realised who that _girl_ was. I laughed, running out of the school grounds as they chased me. Oh their expressions were worth all the yelling I was in for when I'm back at the hospital. I'm surprised they kept up with me. I kept a steady. "Hey Kao! Hika! Guess what!"

I heard one of them growl. There was no way that I was stopping for them now. "What? What the _hell_?" That was Hikaru.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled blissfully. This smile had no malice or sadness or anger. It wasn't till later that I realised that this was just one of many that I had made all day.

"Love you!"

They stopped and looked at each other. I wasn't surprised, really. I hadn't said that for a while. And then, they grinned their cheeky trademark grins, standing there. They let me escape without one fight. "Love you too Umeko."

**You **_**could**_** be like a tree and Leave. A review, that is. :D**

**-Thanks- Verdigurl.**

**PS. You just lost the game.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour Mon petít readers (Kidding, all of you are probably taller than me anyway.) I hope you like this new chapter. It's a little wierd but I'm sure it'll do for now.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cassenova: Yeah! Enjoy or I'll twist you like a pretel!**

**Chapter 8**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

It was poorly lit in my room, even in the daytime. I hated artificial light that places like this brought. From my bed, I could see the rain trickle down the glass. When I was little, I had once asked my Mum why it was raining. They had said that it was god crying for the people who had died that day.

It was after the incident that I had to be put under surveillance so that I wouldn't hurt either myself or the people that worked at the hospital. And I didn't really do anything bad in my opinion. In my eyes, I saw myself defending a little girl who made my world at the hospital better than it would've been if she wasn't there. In theirs, I lashed out in anger. And maybe it was anger. But for now, I'll just have to deal with the consequences.

My eyes thinned, mouth frowning. If I died, I would want it to be sunny.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

"She did _what?_" I almost coughed up my cup of tea when I heard what Umeko had done to one of the working nurses. Kaoru was just as shocked as I was. His mouth was agape and staring at me with a face that was unbelieving. "You're kidding me."

Kaoru sighed with concern, leaning back on the couch. We had just arrived home to see a police officer leaving. "Fuck."

Mum scowled at Kaoru's language but made no attempt to punish us. "Thank god that the nurse didn't sue her for assault. I wouldn't have believed it if I wasn't there myself."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, leaning forwards with her hands clenched together. She had been really stressed lately with the upcoming fashion shows and demand at the office, all on top on Umeko's surgery that had taken place a couple of days ago. I breathed out and bit my bottom lip. "Well, what happened?"

"I just told you."

"No." I said bluntly, and Kaoru nodded, finishing the sentence. "You only told us that she punched a nurse in the face. Now, we know Ume wouldn't do this normally so we want to know what would cause her to do something like this."

"We were on our way to the operation room when we passed a couple of nurses who were talking on their breaks. Anyway, they said some things about some little girl that Umeko didn't like so she went up to them and yelled, telling them off. Soon enough one thing led to another and she lost it. She punched her right in the nose and broke it. The nurse collapsed and Ume kept yelling. She was about to kick her when security stopped her. We had to postpone the operation to the day after."

_This isn't Umeko….She would never hurt anybody, no matter how angry she got._ "Who was the child that they were gossiping about?"

Mum looked upwards, thinking. "Uh, I think her name was Nanako. What I was told was that she had died early that morning. I knew I had heard Umeko cry but she refused to tell me what was wrong. She didn't let herself cry in front of me. I swear your sister is so stubborn that it drives me crazy." Mum leaned back, picking up her tea. She took a sip. "According to the doctors, her iron levels were quite low when they checked her after. They said her hormones probably caused her to do irrational things because the chemo was affecting them. Her state has been decreasing for weeks now. Ever since she snuck out to see you two she's been uncooperative and difficult and sad. She's a different person. It's insane. I don't know what to expect anymore."

We looked at each other. "And the surgery?"

"Oh that went fine. The doctors expect to get results back any day now. This surgery was just a check-up to see if it's small enough to remove."

"And…" I was almost afraid to ask it. I could see Kaoru wondering the same thing. "What does Grandma think of this?"

Mum put the cup down and sighed heavily. "Ever since I've told her about Umeko's cancer, she hasn't spoken a word of it. Frankly, I'm not surprised. She's horrible to Umeko ever since the day you three were born. But there is nothing I can do about it. Her word is final. " She said bitterly, then in a whisper. "The _hag. _I hate her."

The eerie silence that followed only darkened the mood. My thoughts were on our little sister, who was now lost without a hand to hold. _Oh Ume…._

And then, the phone rang.

* * *

**Umeko's P.O.V**

_Once again, I found myself itching the area that was underneath the cast that held a firm grasp on my leg. Mum had told me not to go out into the rain by myself and now look what I've gone and done! My leg is broken and now I have to spend the rest of the summer inside. This sucks. I'd rather be out in the sun, where it's nice._

_I looked at the clock and sighed. It was just dinnertime now but it would take me a little while to reach the dining hall. I left my room and limped to the other side of the house with crutches that were uncomfortable. But finally, I had made it. I smiled to myself, thinking of the gravy and peas the cooks made that was delicious. Maybe we would have it tonight…that would be brilliant!_

_But before I could open the door, I overheard Kaoru speaking._

"_No! You can't!"_

_Through the gap between the hinges of the door and the doorframe, I could see everybody sitting at the table. Grandma was starting to serve dinner._

_Hikaru frowned. "Grandma, please wait! We can't eat yet because Umeko isn't here yet!"_

"_Don't be silly. We can start without her." She piled some rice into a small bowl. "It won't matter anyway. We can eat without her."_

"_But Grandma!"_

"_No. I don't care if she eats or not. She's a waste of space."_

_I frowned sadly, moping at the floor. I could feel my heart ache. It was just another day, living under the same roof as my father's mother._

I woke to the rumble of thunder over the hospital roof. A moan escaped my lips as I looked at the time, which was too early for any teenager to be awake.

I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder. Half-awake, I sighed and rubbed my eyes which were watery and painful. My breathing was shallow. I glanced at Dad, who had his same old smile that would have been warm and comforting and would've made me smile if I was in a different situation. I didn't feel any emotions when he smiled. I just stared at him blankly and then looked around the room, noticing how everybody was here. _Hm, they must have gotten the results from my surgery back._ "Good morning."

Dr Johan, the man that had talked to me when I first came in, nodded and sniffed. "I have your results back. Thank you for coming Mr and Mrs Hitachiin. I understand how difficult it is to make time with difficult schedules such as yours."

Mum closed her phone, probably yelling at someone in a text message. "It's not a problem. Now please, continue. My husband has to get to a meeting and I have work to do."

He nodded. "Ah, yes, yes. Alright. Now we took a look at your stomach and the cancer on it to see if it's small enough to remove and I can say it is."

Then, in my head I felt something telling me to be happy, be thankful. But something else held me back.

"However. " _Ah, there it is. I knew it. It's always there._ "When we were looking at the organs around your stomach we found that it has metastasized to both of your kidneys."

"Metasti-what? What the heck does that mean?" I expected neither Hikaru nor Kaoru to know that term but however I did since I took Biology. It was a term we used when we were learning about gene expression. I gave a tired look at the doctor and sighed. It wasn't exactly a nice term either.

"Have you heard of a Primary tumour and Secondary tumours?"

"No."

He sighed. "Anything about biology?"

"No, it's a stupid subject anyway."

"I'll put it into terms that they can understand." I told him, trying to remember my last bio class. "Imagine a family that has a mother. Think of her as the primary tumour, a type cancer. Cancer occurs when a base that codes in the DNA is missing which affects the meiosis cycle. It makes the cell grow and grow and not stop where it should. Some cancers can go through the bloodstream and travel to other parts of the body. Or some can penetrate the surrounding organs and crate a totally new tumour similar to the original. This is the daughter" I created bunny ears with my fingers when saying daughter. "Or secondary cancer."

I could tell that the doctor was impressed. My parents and brothers had looks of horror now that they understood what had happened. I nodded to myself. "I had a feeling that it had gotten to my kidneys."

The doctor went from impressed to deadly serious in half a second. "How did you know?"

I pointed to the bag that hung to the side of my bed that got changed every day. I used it to urinate in, since sometimes I'm too sick to move. Yesterday it was changed, the dark yellow liquid swapped for a bag that was squeaky clean. Now, it had been claimed by the colour that I had been born with. "I've been peeing blood."

* * *

It was later confirmed that my kidneys were shutting down. I knew that fact when I had found out that I had been peeing blood all day. It wasn't a nice thing to find out. Now on top of my stomach cancer I had to deal with the cancer in my kidneys. Johan said that I would have to go through more rounds of chemotherapy plus the upcoming surgery to get rid of the one in my stomach. I made crying/moaning sounds trying to push the blankets to the other side of the bed. My throat was killing me and I couldn't get some rest. Earlier I had refused to have anything to eat so that meant I also hadn't had a chance to drink anything since yesterday. It was past lunchtime which meant I had to go get one myself since Kaoru had gone to the cafeteria.

Carefully, I detached the tube from my waist and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I had to lean on the surrounding furniture to make it to the sink on the other side of the room. I heard the door click and I looked over and saw_ her_. She was clad in a twenty's retro outfit that consisted of a peach blouse with a black cardigan and a matching pencil skirt that made her look all too formal. She sized me up and surveyed the room before returning her gaze to me, which only held disgust.

I stood up straight and let go of the bed frame. I sneered. "What do _you_ want? I need to be getting back to bed soon."

She smirked. "Oh do not stress yourself. I shall be on my way soon."

"And?"

A smile broke out on her face but it was a fake one. "I'm just here to notify you that you have officially been relieved as a child of the Hitachiin clan."

"What the hell? What do you mean _'relieved'?_ "This was outrageous. She had no right to come in here and start talking off her nut! "You're crazy!"

"Me? Crazy? No I'm just looking out for my family. You've cost them a lot of grief since the day you were _born_." She wagged her finger at me. "Financially you're spending the boy's inheritance on this _sickness _that you have contracted."

Her words left me stunned. "Oh, so this is about money? Is that what you're worried about? Are you worried that you won't be able to afford retirement funds? Because I'm pretty sure that's my parent's money, not yours."

She folded her arms and took a step closer, shaking her head. "You think that this all about money? Are you that _stupid?_"

_I will not cry in front of her…I won't….I won't…_ She continued talking while I was convincing myself. "Do you know why your mother can't have any more children? Do you know why my son looks sad when he sees _you_? It's because of _you_ that she cannot have any children. It was _you_! When you were born, _you_ ripped your mother's uterus with your nails._ You_ ripped her apart and I watched her _scream_. "I hadn't seen her act like this before. She wasn't being calm. Emotions were leaking through on her vowels where her voice would pitch higher. "Triplets are a bad omen, let alone twins. It means that there are two viable people who can become the head of the family. It only causes fighting between the two. Three only makes it worse. Hikaru and Kaoru are good boys, not like you."

"You're horrible!" I yelled, stamping my foot. This was it. I couldn't take this bullshit. I didn't hurt my mother, I never would. I would never. "You horrible horrible, evil _witch_! You have no right to come in here and talk about me that way. You can't suddenly _decide_ that I'm not part of _my own family!_"

She only looked at me with a blank face and I hated it. I hated _her._ I hated this _bloody cancer._ I hated _everything._ Her eyes watered. "This decision is final. This treatment will stop and you are now no longer a part of this family. I will notify my son tonight."

_No…..no. This isn't happening._

_She can't do this._

_What can I do?_

_I don't want to be alone….I'm always alone…_

_This isn't happening._

_This isn't real._

_Nothing is real._

…_..I…I…_

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. Tears were burning my cheeks as they seep into the neck of my gown. I walked to the mirror and held myself over the sink, crying. I cried and cried my eyes out, million and millions of thoughts filling my head. I didn't get why she hated me. I would've never hurt Mum and even if I did I didn't mean it. She was always horrible. Why couldn't she be nicer? Why couldn't I have been born a guy? If she….if I…..if…

I punched the mirror, causing it to shatter, pieces of glass clashing on the floor. I punched it again and again, feeling numbness in my hand. This numbness was what I needed. It was my _friend._ I wasn't alone when _it_ was here. I could see my refection on the ground where the shattered pieces were. I was red. Red. It followed me everywhere. It was all that _stupid_ cancers fault. If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have to go through all of this. If it didn't _exist._

I grinded my teeth and picked up one of the longer shards, watching lines of blood that contrast with my pale complexion. I wanted it gone. I wanted it gone _now._ I raised my hand and struck my stomach. Over again.

And that's when I started to scream.

**_AN:_ Oh no! looks really bad * Watches from sidelines***

**Please review, I'll give you a virtual cookie!**

**(::)**

**Yes, that is indeed a cookie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CALM Teh FUDGE DOWN! :D Alrighty, now that I have your attention, I'll talk. Sort of.**

**I have no comment on this chapter except that I would like to know what **_**you**_** think of it. And try not to think that this doesn't make sense. It will later, trust me.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

I waited, subsided, alone and awake. Although I'm not sure if I really was that of the latter one. My world was that of a light blue hue, which grew lighter the higher it reached towards infinity. It had that sense of lightness that had white wisps of diagrams that were only visible for a brief second. For a world that was surrounded by an enchanting forest, its broadness gave off the feeling of vulnerability in me. Scarlett poppies lay on the edge of the untrimmed grass, hanging over their black bulbs heavy. I felt weightlessness in my feet, as they were free of bindings that were shoes. I looked up at the path and then looked around. Indeed I was alone but my conscience was telling me that simply wasn't true.

The ground that was being crushed beneath my bare feet was slightly moist from the evening shower. It was crumbling with every step. I took one, with a silent, shallow breath. Then another. And another. The air was cool and soft, fermenting the sickly sweet marriage of lavender and lemons. It weaved through my dress that waved colours of blue and green. This was my world. In here, I would be safe. Nothing could hurt me. In here, I wasn't tied down to silly emotions like love and hate that I always felt too often. The more steps I took, the more the cicadas cried. It was probably in the middle of summer.

I looked behind and saw the road that immerged with the crumbly path. It was old and didn't feel all that welcoming. My hand wandered into my coat pocket and pulled out a small, yellow piece of tattered refill. In my Mother's scrawled, neat hand was a message:

_My sweet baby girl,_

_Make sure that you go to Auntie's house today and talk to her about your problem as tomorrow she will be away at a funeral. We've tried, honestly. Several times we have tried to make you open up. I know whatever it is, it's causing you stress and it's making you paranoid. We love you very much and we want you to be okay. So does Mamoru. :)_

_Make sure you keep to the path._

_Stay safe,_

_Your loving Mother._

I read it once more and then scrunched it into a tiny ball and stuffed it back into the coat pocket. She must have put it there last night. The wind blew harder, making the tips of my ears freeze. It may have been the middle of summer but the nights would never feel like it. Again, my conscience was telling me to start walking. It had only been ten minutes since I walked from my house but already I had that feeling of being in a bubble. Of overcrowding. Even by myself, I'm never alone. My thoughts can be thanked for that.

I walked briskly, keeping my head down. Auntie's house wasn't too far from mine but it wasn't on the road. She didn't like the loud noises that tourists and cars would bring. It was a small cottage that had the surrounding land protected by a white picket fence. But it didn't matter how long I walked for. I still couldn't see it yet. I shivered and picked up the pace. I would see it soon, I'm sure of it. Then, when I'm there, we can have hot chocolate and cookies. And we can look at the photo album of the old days. I liked to look at my old ancestors, thinking that they all looked so happy and how I hoped that I would never get wrinkles. I liked her house. It was always warm and she always had some kind of baking to stuff my mouth with.

It was getting dark now. The blue sky had been replaced with a palette of dark colours. I saw a couple of stars and the moon sneaking through.

And that was the last thing I saw.

Except for the hand that appeared in my face.

* * *

I was wet. My dress was wet. _Everything_ was wet. Probably because of the fact that it was raining. Yeah, that was a good reason. Mother was going to have my head for getting this dress wet. Oh well, I guess it's a good thing, considering that I also have mud on it too. This path was notorious for being weak and slippery when it rained. Uncle had said some time ago that they were thinking of paving it. _Oh Geeze, how long have I been out? Auntie's probably worrying her head off about me. It's dark already. I should get going._

_How did I end up on the ground?_ I had mud on my face from lying on it. I moved onto my knees and looked around me. The white gate was only a few yards away. My nose was running and my hair was a mess, my plait had random strands of hair straying away from it. It was quite cold so I couldn't move my limbs well. My cheeks were probably bright red. As quick as I could, which wasn't very quick, I stumbled up through the gate and up the veranda ramp at the back of the house. Auntie never kept the front door open. And at this time of night, it would be best to go round the back. As expected, the lights were off. I rapped my knuckles on the back door. "Auntie Kayo! Uncle?! Open up! It's me, I'm sorry I'm late!"

I got no reply. I was exhausted and my feet were sore. _Why the hell did I decide to go barefoot? Stupid baka._

The rain pounded hard on the veranda roof. It was cold, but I was thankful to be under shelter, even if it was in the middle of the night. Maybe I should just wait here till morning. They'll come soon. I'm sure.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh my god, I'm sorry guys. I know I've been MIA for a while and I was just so tired of studying today that I thought I would write another chapter for you. :D *Is happy that there are still people reading this.**

**Thanks to xXcanadalovespancakesXx for making that lovely, lovely review. It's nice to know that the days I spent at the Library weren't for nothing :)**

**Chapter 10**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

Many times I have been faced with this decision in the past few months but somehow, this time it seemed more vital to pick the right one. If I chose the wrong one, it could either mean instant pain or absolute Armageddon But then, if I chose the correct one, it would be a happy day and I wouldn't be beaten up by Umeko. But as I looked at the ever-growing line behind me, I picked up the nearest one and moved on. I paid for both items and exited the hospital cafeteria glad that I wasn't mauled by hungry customers. When I looked at both of the sandwich packets, I sighed and shook my head as I started to ascend the stairs. In my daze to get out of that packed room, I had picked up a cranberry and chicken sandwich and the other was chili beef with the word '_Hot!' _written in red felt tip. I didn't like either of the options but I knew Umeko would defiantly go for the chili beef sandwich. She loves hot things and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she went vegetarian. (Although that idea is probably highly improbable.) She's never met a chili she couldn't stomach. I remember a few summers ago, how she pranked us at dinner with _cayenne_ bread and cups of water. Unknowingly of the impending pain, we bit into the pieces of bread and choked as the heat traveled through our noses and lungs. And can you guess what she did? She just sat across from us, eating her own piece of bread, not even flinching. She made me gag with every bite. The water only made the burning worse.

I climbed to my destination and smiled. _I wonder, when all of this is over, what kind of prank will she do next? _

I put the sandwiches inside my bag and opened the door that lead into the hallway. I could hear the screams. I could hear _Umeko's _screams from _here._ As soon as I did, I didn't think. There wasn't time to. I just ran. Barely, I was able weave around the panicked people who were walking _away_ from the screams. I turned the corner at the nurses station to see several people entering Umeko's room with utensils of sorts. Outside, Grandma sat in the seat adjacent from her room with her hands around her handbag, staring at the room with a solemn expression. The blinds covering the glass windows snapped shut. My heart flamed and I came to her, almost colliding with a nurse. She looked up. "Hello Kaoru."

"Grandma." I said, staring at the red blood seeping from under the closed door. My gut dropped. "Oh _shit._ Oh shit, what the hell happened?"

I got no reply. She stared directly at the door as a cleaner began to mop up the blood.

I stepped closer. "Grandma. What happened?"

Again, no reply. A nurse walked briskly out with a dustpan filled with shattered mirror pieces. She left the door open long enough for me to catch a glimpse of a bloodied hand and a doctor, soaked in the same liquid. It was hard not to scream or cry. I spoke in a harsher tone, one that I would never want to use. "_What. Did. You. Do?_"

"I told her of her future status regarding the family." She said, a hand tracing her red lips, recently re-applied. "But I didn't expect her to do something like this. She may have been a nuisance, but she's smart. Or, at least that was what I previously _thought._ She tried to kill herself."

The words echoed the second they left her mouth.

_She tried to kill herself._

_She tried to kill herself._

My hands shook and I reached to the back of my head, then kicked the nearest object. Something was _terribly_ wrong with Umeko. "Grandma, does Mum and Dad know what you've told her?"

"No. Not yet."

"That's unfortunate." I seethed, sizing myself up. It was ever more difficult to restrain myself. If I was my brother, I wouldn't have stopped myself. I wanted to punch her. I _really_ wanted to punch her. But, even in a situation like this, I would remain calm as I could. I would be the bigger man. "Because when they do, things will happen, which are starting _now._ I don't _ever_ want to see you here. Or anywhere near my family. I'm going to call the police if you don't leave _right _**now**. If you don't leave _now_, I'm going to do things I'll regret. So please." I stepped back and pointed to the elevator. People were starting to stare. "Get the fuck out."

She nodded and stood. "Kaoru-"

"_WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?"_

Her face remained emotionless, but I swore I saw her flinch for the tiniest amount of time. But, even as I waited, she seemed to be thinking to herself, choosing her words. In the end, she never did say anything else.

I was left alone while an alarm sounded and a crash cart moved into the room as the puddle of blood returned from under the door.

* * *

_The world as I wished it to be_

_Felt alone, the struggle of every breath_

_I was free and happy and nothing else was that to be_

_Hurt, Numbness, my only friends_

_Where are you?_

_Human heart that wished for love_

_Sighing heavily needed not, our famine,our cost_

_Link my arm between yours old friend, and reach up high_

_to be happy is to be free of the living_

_This is the world as I wished it to be_

__

* * *

My world was shaking on the ground that dented softly from my body weight. The room was bright. Flashes of white and red appeared as I saw the inside of the bathroom that hovered over. _Thump Thump._ The ground was shaking. The devils arms were coming for me. The walls were bleeding black ooze. If they were coming for me, I would have to defend myself. I wouldn't loose myself here. I wouldn't loose myself here. I-I don't want to-

* * *

**Umeko's P.O.V**

I heard beeping. It was a monotone beeping sound, that kept in time. My friend, had finally come. It was warm and gentle, and I felt good. It felt _right._ But, just as my friend, my dearest numbness had paid me a visit, an unknown feeling entered my mind. I suddenly felt groggy and heavy, like someone was sitting on my forehead. My eyes were dense, like lead. I heard heavy breathing and moaning voices. Voices...that I...knew, somehow. "I just don't want to believe this."

Another voice, a gruff one replied. It sounded round and I imagined the user with a round belly, like Santa. "It was the stress of dealing with the cancer along with the..._confrontation_ that triggered the psychotic episode. We've put her on antidepressants and pain relief and some medicine to deal with the effects of her episode."

A pause, and then, the sound of lips licking. "This is getting to be too much. I don't know if I can take much more of this."

"The damage was vase. She severed one of her kidneys, the one that was less affected by the cancer. We had to take the part of her stomach out to stop the risk of infection as well as the kidney. She'll be able to eat, but her health will decrease. We've put her on the donor list for a new kidney, but it will take time to find a match. We might not get one in time."

I felt sorry for that person that was talking. I didn't feel anything else though, I was still groggy and numb.

* * *

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

We didn't go to school for the rest of the week. Several phone calls were made to us but nobody ever bothered to pick them up. They all went to the answering machine, then if they were work related, Mum's secretary would deal with it. The boss and everybody else had tried to call us too. They knew something was up. And, I really did want to tell them. It broke my heart like my heart did when I heard Kaoru's voice on the phone. It sounded so weak and he never finished the first sentence, which was my name.

Today, it was raining.

I sighed and picked up the phone, finally deciding.

* * *

**Umeko's P.O.V**

I spent an entire week on the red ward, under constant surveillance 24/7. I was watched with video cameras, and through lenses, someone watched my pitiful days of existence with nothing else to do other than flick through channels with reality TV shows. Food was brought to me on the dot and I want allowed to go to the bathroom without assistance from an aid. Every single action had to go through several people. I was even given rubber cutlery that would bend but never brake. For the first week, I was confused.

I don't remember anything after Grandma left.

None of my family came to visit.

And I wasn't getting answers to my questions.

I was defiantly confused. For the second week, I was moved to the yellow ward. There, I wasn't as heavily watched as I was in the red ward but nether less, I was still watched. There weren't cameras in patients rooms, which made me feel a little , I was able to move around more freely. although, I was still given rubber cutlery as well as rubber chicken that I refused to eat. It was mandatory for me to attend the circle while I was there. I learned that it was where everybody goes when they've come out of red ward, or just entered yellow ward. Kind of like a meeting that addicts have to talk and confess their every thought. I didn't like it. I didn't like the thought of prying eyes, the same feeling that I felt on the red ward when I saw the cameras. For most of the session, I stayed quiet with my legs curled up, keeping quiet. I didn't remember many of the people in the group. There was a middle aged man that struggled with anorexia on a daily basis. A girl who _could not_ sit still, even when the nurses had to hold her down so they could sedate her. I don't know where I stood at, but I'm sure to the eyes of everybody else, I was the same, crazy weirdo.

As the session ended, I walked back to my room and closed the door behind me. Today had been quite a short day and I couldn't wait for dinner. Hopefully, we wouldn't get rubber chicken again. I'd told the nurse and she said she would tell the cook. Oh god, I hope I don't get _poisoned_ from that remark.

A hand tapped my shoulder. "Hi there!"

Her hands were white, nails finely polished from a manicure. Her hair curled into loose ringlets, almost like my own that were just appearing above my ears. Compared to hers, mine made me look like a guy. She could've been mistaken for an angel, I thought, then thinking that she was obviously American. Or, at least a halfie. And then, I wondered how the heck she got in here. I swore I closed the door. "Who are you?"

She gasped dramatically, smiling ever so brightly. She had a tiny southern bell accent to her voice. "Oh my, I was so excited to talk to you that I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Haven!"

My eyebrow raised. "That is a very...unique name...I'll think that you'll find that the nurses station is just down the hall, to the left."

"No silly, I'm not lost, I came here to talk to you!"

I pointed to myself. "Me?"

"Yeah!" She nodded and smiled widely, showing off her teeth that were slightly crooked. "I thought I would say hi. Well, I actually did earlier but you were kind of in a daze so I followed you here! You looked quite sad and in need of a friend or somebody to talk to!"

I nodded, unsure still. She seemed like she meant well. I sat on the bed cross-legged and patted the space beside me. Haven happily took it, swinging her legs from side to side. "So..." She spaced out for a moment. "What are you in here for?"

"I had an episode apparently. I also have cancer, so it looks like I'm _stuck_ here."

"Join the club Missy, I'm stuck here too. I'm a diabetic with a real weak heart. Oh, type one diabetes, not two."

I nodded. "Sounds...bad."

"It is, when I let it get to me. Sometimes, I have these really bad days and I go into a state of absolute...um, I don't really have words for it but I sort of shut down and space out. You know?" I nodded to show I was listening. "You reminded me of me when I get like that. I only get like that because my family doesn't visit me much and I get like that because I don't have anybody to talk to."

She looked over and reached for my hands. Hers were soft and warm, just as I imagined them to be. "You can talk to me, you know? It's hard being in here alone and I know what that's like. I only got through it because I had someone to talk to. I don't want you to feel as if you're alone. I know it's not a nice feeling and that it's horrible. You can trust me."

I didn't know if I was staring. Maybe I was trying to find some sort of sign to tell me not to trust her, like everybody else had. But, I couldn't find anything. She nodded and smiled. "You know you can."

"Alright." I whispered, making my first friend in this hell-hole. "I trust you."

* * *

**Host Club's P.O.V! (Le Gasp!)**

Tamaki sighed sadly as he shut the phone after making the twelfth phone call to the twin's phone. He cried out loud and ran over to Kyouya, who was busy typing away with a cup of coffee and a slice of lime and lemon cake mad by the chef this morning. Today they didn't have the host club, since the twins didn't show up to school. Again.

"Waaaah! Mommmy!" Tamaki cried, kneeling. "I can't get a hold of those devil twins! They haven't turned up to school _all week!_ I'm starting to get worried!"

"Me too." Haruhi piped, her brown eyes filled with concern. "They haven't called us either. Something might have happened to them."

Honey popped the last piece of cake into his mouth. Now, he was finally full. "Maybe it has something to do with Umeko..."

"Maybe." Mori agreed.

Tamaki's expression changed. "Who's Umeko?"

Kyouya closed his laptop. "I think it's time we go for a little drive since the club isn't open today. Shall we?"

Tamaki was about to burst. "I SAID, _WHO'S UMEKO!"_

* * *

***Bows* Thank you for reading this, I'd love it if you could review to help me get through exams. I'm aiming for an endorcement in english this year!  
**

**(::) I felt like baking cookies again. Here, have one.**

**-Verdigurl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Day after Hobbit world premiere: I'm sun burnt and happy. Was it worth sitting out in the sun for the most of the day at a really good spot to see the actors of the movie? Why yes, yes it was. :D. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, faved, and did all the other stuff *Can't remember exactly who done what*. (EDIT (Couple of days later): Was meant to upload this the other day but I kinda got distracted. By what I'm not quite sure but whatever it was, it got me away from the computer. Oh right, it was_ Beezlebub _and _My Little Monster. :D_)**

**Chapter 11**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

In my left hand, I fiddled with a black, ball point pen. Not blue, because that's a colour I simply can't write in. I played with the corner of the magazine page, the one that had all the tough questions written in English, laid out in a colourful font. It had been a mildly warm afternoon so the nurses had let me open the windows, along with a fan to spread the air around. (Remember, I was still on suicide watch. Even though I couldn't move from the bed, I was still watched.) I sighed, feeling a shiver up my neck and read over the question again.

"Hey Haven, If you were suddenly on a remote island in the middle of the Pacific ocean with no chance of escaping for eternity, what would you take in advance?"

We were hanging out in my room, since over the past couple of weeks my health had rapidly declined by a large amount to the point where I couldn't walk without feeling out of breath. My arms felt like they had dung bells tied to my wrists. Right now, I was on dialysis so I wasn't allowed to go anywhere anyway. I was in my fourth hour. Haven was lying on her back at the end of the bed at my feet. Her legs and head dangled off the edge of the bed as she stared at the wall upside down. He hair swayed.

"That's a toughie, ain't it?" She mumbled, taking a bite of the peanut-butter/chocolate bar. "I think firstly I'd take my iPod touch because that's, like, my baby and I would freak if anything happened to it. Then, I would take my puppy Mocha. He's a Border Collie, he's staying at my Mum's at the moment till I can get out of here! And thirdly, my signed portrait photo of Vic Mignogna! Isn't he just fabulous and dreamy in FMA? He's so cute~!"

"To be honest, I haven't watched FMA yet. But hey, when we're stuck on and island, we'll have time to watch the entire series then!" I chuckled quietly, writing that idea down on one of the back pages. "And what's with that chocolate bar anyway? I thought we weren't allowed to eat any foreign food?"

"Would you count the vending machine on the sixth floor foreign? " She asked, grunting into a sit-up. Her pale yellow t-shirt crinkled. "Because I can tell you, it ain't mission impossible. I can sneak you some Cheetos, if you want."

"Nah, it's okay." I shook my head, despite the taste of them playing in my mind. My phone vibrated on the side-bench for the sixth time today. I immediately hit the end button. "With half of my stomach removed, it's hard to keep anything solid down." I lifted my right hand, the one that had the needle. "Have to have food by drip most of the time."

"Man, that's gotta _suck balls._"

"Yeah." I said, wondering what to talk about next. Lunch had just passed so the rest of the day was clear sailing, just as long as I didn't chuck up non-existent bits of food. "I miss _actual_ food. This plastic stuff is crap!"

Her face sobered and she discretely tried to hide the bar, even though I had already seen it. Keyword here people: Tried. Haven then laughed at her pathetic attempt at stealthiness and changed the subject. "What meds have they given you?"

"I'm off the depressants, thank _god." _I didn't fancy them at the least since they always made me feel sluggish and heavy. "I'm still on the crazy meds, but they halved it a couple of days ago. I've been seeing less blood splotches since then."

She nodded and then gasped and grabbed my hand, seriously looking at their tips. "You're turning into a dandelion!"

I snorted a laugh. "Oh, and iron pills, but that's nothing new. I'm able to drink ice cold water without a drip now, so I take the pills with it. But I hate them, they taste so _fake_." I grumbled. "I wanna eat _meat! Steak!_" I leaned back on the headboard, hearing the rush of air escape from the pillows. "They make me feel so out of shape that I'm flat as concrete. Or pancakes." I smiled and started counting the tiles on the ceiling. 1...2...3...4...13...21...37..."Or your _boobs._"

She shrieked, throwing the bar at me. It bounced off my head. "_Hey!_ That's somewhat rude! But, then again..." Her eyes crinkled and a grin appeared out of nowhere. She then climbed onto me and squeezed my own. I snorted a shriek and grabbed her wrists. "You don't _know_ the meaning of _flat._ Yours are a good size, see?"

Haven pinched my sides, bellowing laughter echoing down the hall. Hers echoed mine, tinkling. "H-Haven! *snort* Y-, s-stop!"

"Ms Hitachiin?"

The nurse stood in the doorway, staring at the scene with a caring face. I don't know how she kept her cool, I know I would've laughed my ass off, just as I'm doing now. "Are you okay? Not too hot or cold?"

"No, I'm good thanks." I smiled apologetically."But could you go fetch some water? I'm feeling parched."

She nodded one and walked out. Then, once I was sure she was gone, another snort slipped through my fingers into a light laugh. My chest felt tight. I closed my eyes. " Haven, I'm going to rest my eyes for a while. I feel tired all of a sudden."

I heard her nod and her silky voice slipped through my receding consciousness. "Don't worry, I'll be here."

* * *

**Host Club's P.O.V**

Today was a school day for nearly everyone at Ouran High school except for a couple of predictable people. Tamaki and Honey poked their heads around the corner while Haruhi, Kyouya and Mori stood a few steps behind the _"sneaky"_ duo. Kyouya was busy scribbling small notes into his infamous black notebook, Haruhi stood there, unsure what to do and Mori was busy being Mori. Tamaki's determined face made itself present to anyone who saw it, what he was determined _about_ only a few selected people knew about. He pointed to the backs of two familiar red heads. He spoke in a high pitched whisper. "They're going _that_ way!"

"You know Sempai." Haruhi said, after deliberating their actions in her head. "The best thing to do here is just to _ask_ them what's going on."

Tamaki turned and pouted, with big eyes. "But then they'll lie! They may be the devils, but they're a part of our family! They've been skipping out on us!" He then pointed at Kyouya. "I'm surprised that Kyouya hasn't reacted more badly to this."

Said man looked up from his notes. "I have reacted. What to is something that I've already met."

"Met?" Tamaki pondered on the word.

"Yeah! She came to visit them after school one day with cupcakes!" Honey yelled, climbing on the emotionless Mori. "She was really nice!"

"Met?" Tamaki repeated the word." _She?_ Who is this mysterious person?" His clenched fist met his flat palm after a second of silence "This must be...their _mother!_"

Nearly everyone who knew the truth sweat-dropped at the idea. Not that Tamaki noticed. He just kept talking, immersed and proud of his conclusion. "Yes, that _must_ be her! I never saw her when I was trying to get the twins to come to the club, but this must be her! I'm sure!"

"Are you really sure?" A voice said behind them, who was in a wheelchair. "Because I'm pretty sure I'm not _that_ old."

* * *

**Umeko's P.O.V**

I love to watch people freak out like they're in a horror movie. He kind of deserved it, since they were talking about me, _right in front of me_. I would like to think I get the right to scare them, or him in this case. But when he turned around, my face scrunched up in my _holy-crap-something-is-wrong-and-I'm-angry!_ and pointed at him like the monkey out of Family Guy. I fake-gasped. "_You!" _

The crazy blond dude pointed at himself. " Me?"

Honey, if I remember his name correctly, smiled and gave me a hug. "Umeko!"

I hugged back, while the nurse who was wheeling me, sighed. "Yes, _you._ You're that crazy dude that somehow changed my brothers to apparent _angels._ But we can talk about it in my room! Come on, don't want them to get there first, do you?"

"Who are you?" The short, brown haired boy, whose hair was possibly the same as the wig I was wearing right now, asked with massive eyes as large as dinner plates. For some reason, my eyebrow twitched.

"Didn't you hear Honey? I'm Umeko."

The blond grabbed my hands. " Wh-Wh-a..."

I smacked them away. "I told you, my room."

"B-Brothers?"

"You do know Kaoru and Hikaru? Seriously, just because I'm wearing a wig doesn't mean I'm a completely different person!" I smiled. "I'm guessing they didn't tell you?"

He gasped and pouted, beading tears appearing in the corner of his eyes. Mine rolled and I nodded to the nurse to take me back to my room. My brothers were gone now, through the stairwell, going up probably. We took the elevator, which was quicker. I thought we might have to take two elevator trips but we managed to squeeze everybody in. But it would have been really luck to get back to the room _before _they got there but I think that was wishful thinking on my part. Could you imagine the scene? Me and the Host club, randomly sitting in _my_ room while_ my brothers_ walk in, unsuspecting! The thought made me giggle. While in the elevator, Honey frowned. I asked him what was bothering him.

"How come you're in a wheelchair Ume-chan?"

_I'm Ume-chan now?_ I looked down at myself and then remembered I hadn't always been this physically weak. "Oh. Well, I had an appointment on the second floor of the hospital with one of my doctors. And since I can't walk anymore, I have to be wheeled around the hospital to get to places." I noticed his falling face. "But don't worry, it ain't all that bad. It's actually fun to be wheeled around! "The doors binged open and the nurse pushed me out into the hallway, the host club following closely behind. "Feels like being in a car."

When we went down the familiar hall and turned to the left, exactly where the boys were. Like I said, I love watching people and their reactions. It's something I've done for a while now, even before being sick and all this crap that I've become too familiar with. Theirs were _priceless_. They looked like a cross between a grizzly bear, a shocked bystander and possibly a mellow-puff. Rock hard on the outside that you could only get into by smashing it on your forehead, squishy soft in the inside. Or at least, was my assumption.

Hikaru closed his eyes and sighed, like something heavy was lifting off of his entire body. Kaoru's actions echoed our brothers, except he was wary of the company behind me. I was so happy, I hadn't seen either of them for ages! I clapped once and smiled. "Yay! Everybody's here!" I pointed to the door. "Alrighty everyone, get in the room! We have crap to do!"

I didn't give them the time to reply to my quick talking. Eventually, I did usher everyone in, after complaints were fired from the time I entered my room first. When the nurse had waddled off, I was safely back in bed and the door was jarred shut, my bros regained their composure's and stood on the left of my bed, furthest from the door.

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck, muttering about how they found out.

I nodded. "Well, hello to all the people I don't know, who is you." I pointed to the blond, sniveling guy. "And you." I switched to the dinner-dish eyed boy. "Everybody else, whoI'vemetalreadyandhaven'ttoldyouguysalready, sup!"

I got the feeling Hikaru wanted to elbow me. Well, sucks for him 'cause he cant hit a cripple! "We're not going to ask how all of you are here—" They looked at me while purple steam filled the air, signifying their feelings. "Because this is probably Umeko's doing."

The blond man's, _crap, I still haven't asked him his name!, _knitted together into one yellow line. "And what is your relation to these _dastardly_ twins? A young lady like yourself should be more careful!"

_Dastardly? That's a new one..._ "These are my _brothers, _if you were paying any attention to what I said before. And they're not twins, we're triplets."

"Triplets?"

I tugged Hikaru's sleeve. "What's their names? I can't keep calling them the blond dude and the brown haired dude in my head."

"That's Haruhi, he's in our year and that's Tamaki. He's in the second year."

"Okay, thanks." I waved a hand at Tamaki. "Sorry, I just had to ask. Please, continue."

"You guys never told us that you had a sister!"

Kyouya's facade of a smile appeared, as expected. "_You_ weren't. However, if you had done some research or even talked to the peers that attended their middle school, then you might have known."

"I'm surprised that you guys didn't find out sooner. I wasn't _really_ on good terms with them until the start of this year, when Tamaki here stalked them until they had changed their ways. Oh, I haven't thanked you yet, have I?"

"You don't have to put it that way."

I ignored Kaoru's pouting. The wind continued to lightly brush against the window, the trees outside rustling. Kaoru then frowned and faced me, both of their eyebrows twitched. My eyebrow raised. "_Umeko._"

"Yes brother?"

"How did you know about the host club?"

I giggled. "Kyo-uya of course~! He came to visit me one day some bazillion years ago and I may have accidentally broken his glasses."

Haruhi pondered on the thought. "Broken?"

"KYOUYA! YOU _KNEW _ABOUT OUR SECOND DAUGHTER AND NEVER TOLD ME? YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING ANYMORE?!"

_Whoa, daughter? It escalated this fast? I expected...you know, someone to waltz into the room with dramatic music and an orchestra in the background, shouting "This, my good sir, is not your child!". Oh, and a transferable audience...Why can't real life be like a soap opera? That would be cool...Huh? Did I fade out again? _I tuned back into reality to see Honey laughing happily, Mori standing quietly (I'm sure he was happy.) and Kyouya sitting in a white, plastic chair on the right side of the bed. Tamaki was in a corner, somehow growing mushrooms (I don't know how he could do that, since we were on proper floor tiles, but hell. If he can do that, he must be one hell of a gardener.) and Haruhi stood at the foot of the bed, staring of into space. This made me somewhat happy, knowing that I wasn't the only one to blatantly ponder off away in deep thoughts. What about though is probably something entirely different.

_They were so rowdy before...It was like being in a real school. I... _I laughed along with everybody else at Tamaki, who got bored and came out of his sulking manner. I felt Kaoru tap on my shoulder. "We really have to talk."

Hikaru nodded. "Guys, you're going to have to leave. We got permission since this is important and it's something we'd rather discuss in private."

"Awww..." I puffed up my cheeks. "Way to kill the joy, carrot top."

"_Umeko..."_ This wasn't the expression I'd expected. Instead of fighting and being flustered, they were pouting with black cat ears on their head. _What wait?! What the heck did they come from? "Listen to your big brothers for once..."_

"No!" I replied, yelling. "Whenever you say that, I get in trouble!"

Kyouya snapped the black book shut and stood. "We should go though, the club will be starting soon."

I waved at the door as they left, yelling down the hallway until the nurses told me to shut my trap, to which I replied _up yours fools!_ And then I got escorted back to bed. It seemed my fun was destined to be shot down. And as I learned later, it wouldn't be coming back any time soon.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

* * *

**I have this thing about anime where I can't stop watching it _until_ the episode is finished, same with TV shows, movies etc. Even books! Weird huh? Anywho, I wanna wish you all a merry christmas! So start counting or you'll all be stuck in Harry Potter's room under the stairs with Russia and France!**

**R+R~**

**-Verdigurl**

**(P.S- I just realized this, but we've reached a milestone of 50 reviews in 10 chapters, so I bow down to you guys because you're the ones I write for and _enjoy_ writing for. You guys again can have a cookie= (::) and my black forest chocolate bar! [::::::::::] Thank you, thank you, merci, merci, merci! :D)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ouran High school host club**

**AN: I wrote this to Tallulah- Sonata Artica. It's so sad and the piano piece is absolutely beautiful. I hope my writing fills you with feelings that I want so strongly to portray. Thank you for reading : ) This is what I love to do.**

**For BleachGirl99 – Thank you for cheering me up. I feel better now.**

**Chapter 12**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

My eyes were tinged yellow and I could barely support my own weight. I moaned as my face was drenched in my own tears and sweat. And even though every miniscule fibre in my body was _bloodcurdlingly screaming_ to stop, to think, I continued to shout as loud as I could, screaming. "_No fucking way! No, no, no I won't let you. I won't fucking let you do that!"_

Hikaru had his arms up. He was trying to calm me down. I knew what he was trying to do but there was no way I was going to let him do that. I was so mad. They were my brothers, ones that I cared about, so so much. Why, why would they do this to themselves? I kept yelling and pointing. Kaoru grimaced as my voice pitched higher. "Umeko, _please. Please. Please let us do this!"_

"_No!_" I repeated, slamming my fist down with such force that the shock radiated through my whole arm. "_….no…"_

Hikaru grabbed my flying wrists. I cried and ducked my head lower, absorbing strangled breaths. "Hwwaaaaa….._I.._."

"_Oho…_Ume…" Kaoru frowned, voice wobbling. They both leaned in closer as I kept bawling. Through my clouded vision, I could see one nurse becoming concerned, but thought against coming in. _"You're _ours. You're Mums, You're Dads. _Don't ever….."_

My head lifted a little and I switched between them both. "I….I _don't want_ you two to…" I pointed to myself. This, my body, which was the bane of my life. "…..end up like _me._ You don't want this. I'm sore and it always hurts and I wake up…everyday not knowing if….."

"Please let us give you this kidney. " Hikaru was holding a hand over his stomach and it made me cringe. I kept shaking my head, silently repeating _no._ "This is for everybody. _We_ don't _want_ you to leave us. We want you to grow up with us, find a nice guy—"

"— Somebody that's not an asshole."

"—So we can have nephews that we can pass our pranks onto." Hikaru tilted his face away and stopped talking. Kaoru stared at him sadly, taking over. "We don't want you to _die._ You are so…._precious._ I think nothing would work anymore if you left us."

He released my hands and I folded them close to my chest. "I won't do it."

Hikaru's head snapped back, anger burning brightly there. But it held no ground when he spoke. His voice and eyes was still pleading, his cheeks moist. "_Don't be so selfish! You _said _that you hurt _every day. With this kidney, _that_ will go away."

"I'm…not. I'm not! I won't let you shorten your lives for _me._ Somebody who is going to _die_ _eventually._ It won't make a difference what _you do."_ The tears were slipping through my eyes, ones that I couldn't stop. My eyes were half-lidded, showing helplessness. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted everything to piss off.

Kaoru agreed, nodding furiously. "They _said_ that they removed all of the cancer! You wouldn't have to worry about us."

I straightened and pulled away. My orange curls were showing, starting to grow. They bounced and I shook my head. I was happy to have it back. I didn't want to die _bald_. "You can't make me take it. Without my consent, they'll never let an operation happen. You can't do anything else. I'm going to die, because they won't find another organ donor in time. I'm going to die, and that's it. "

* * *

"Did you really mean it?"

Haven's long hair was tied back into a loose bun, strands behind her neck hanging free of its hold. She was leaning against the door, with her arms crossed. Her frown was scowling sadly. She was blinking rapidly. The door closed quietly and she flicked the light switch on, and walked to my bedside. I noticed she was wearing mufti. "Going home, are we?"

Her finger waggled. "Nu-uh. You answer my question first."

"A question for a question."

Her eyes rolled. "_Fine._"

"Alright then, what about? You mean the part where they can't legally operate on a person without their full consent? Yeah, that's true. I read about it in one of the books in my family's library."

I could feel her 'WTF' look from her very chair. It was strange, because her demeanour had changed completely, like she had changed into a new pair of clothes. "That's not what I was asking and _you_ know it."

"….." It was probably after about thirteen seconds that I spoke. "I don't know if I can speak to you about it in words. It's hard to…." My faced scrunched up as I tried to speak the emotions I had. "I never wanted this. And, I never want anything horrible to happen to them. If Hikaru gives me his kidney…If he got in trouble later in life and needed a new kidney because he gave his good one to _me_…..I wouldn't want it."

"And what you want is to _die?"_

Did I really want to die? Did I really want to lose the life that I've been living, that riddled me with both happiness and frustration? If I were to…."_No."_

She leaned back, tilting the chair onto its two hind legs, leaning against the wall. In this light, one that I haven't seen her in before, I suddenly realise that her skin looked transparent and missing a happy tan. She was changing along with me. "Then don't be a martyr for something trivial, because there are people who care. Death is a lonely state. If you feel in your heart that what you want to do with your life is best, then do what is necessary to get you there. Sometimes, that is what people do. It's strange, don't you think?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, spooning the last bit of yogurt in the tub.

* * *

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

* * *

I could feel myself becoming weaker as the days passed on. Numb was the main sense, something that I could recognise. I don't know if it was the medication, or because I was shutting down. I could hear the things around me, people _speaking_ to my body, thinking that I could hear it. My throat was dry and I was being fed through a drip. I couldn't move my legs so I just laid there, frozen. Most of time, I was either sleeping or listening to the radio that somebody left on. I could hear the world passing by without me.

Nothing seemed real anymore.

And I kept asking myself that question. And I ended up with the same answer every time.

But somehow, I didn't feel any better.

I never told anyone about what happened to me. Firstly, because if I told anyone in my immediate family, they'd _freak._ And two, the information I was given wasn't mine to tell. I saw no need to tell someone's life to others. It wasn't out of respect, if you were wondering, because she'd lost it a _long_ time ago.

Wait. Did she even get it in the first place?

Wait, back on the subject.

Grandma came to visit me. Once, thorough determination and boredom, I registered the owner of the straining but proper and prim voice, I was baffled. Why was this witch here? With me of all people? She'd get a better conversation with a rose bush. She just sat there and breathed for a long time, as if _I_ was the one who was meant to initiate the one-sided conversation.

"We don't like each other. And I won't feel sorry for you, if you do pass."

Oh wow. Nicely put granny.

"But I think you wanted an answer that day. And I don't really care for your _feelings_, but rather, I'm telling you this because I feel like I need to tell at least _someone._ Not that you would tell anyone anyway, you probably can't hear me talk."

…yeah?

"You're thinking _why do you hate me? I've never set a foot wrong in front of you!_ And that is true. You probably _do_ think that. And I do. But, what I said in this room weeks ago wasn't the main cause of this…._feeling._ I don't know what to describe it as because this other feeling doesn't feel _anything _like the hate. I think it's because you remind me of _me."_

Her?

"Do you remember your grandfather? He might have died before the time where you three could retain memories. I tell you about him anyway. Before your father became the head of the Hitachiin clan, he was. At first, I didn't like him one bit. I thought he was too full of himself, and every chance we were together, there would be chaos. Everyone around us would laugh at it. I distinctly remember my mother frowning when I chucked flour over him when he had gotten out of the river. Mind you, both fathers, his and mine, were laughing. And then mother slapped him over the head and set me right. But they loved each other very much. Our family wasn't _that_ big. Both sets of grandparents were dead and the only close family we had was my mother's sister and her family, a husband and two boys, a lot younger than me. I was close to my auntie." She paused, and I took that moment to absorb this random information. Was she talking about grandpa Mamoru? It was true; I didn't have memories of him, only the memories of seeing him in pictures, standing just as pristine and strong as her. "But then, when I was seventeen, I was set to be married him." A chuckle escaped her mouth. It shocked me a little, I had never heard her laugh. "You should've seen the tantrum I threw. Much like yours, where there would be pain, no matter the recipient."

I felt her squeeze my hand. "It was in the spring. You know how it rains in that season, it's horrible. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. Some weeks before, I got distressed a bit. I remember hearing rumours that it was about the wedding and that I was seeing things, but it was something that my mother thought could be solved with a talk with my auntie. So, being the determined person she was, _something that's been passed through this family to you three_, she sent me off to them, all on my own." Her voice cracked then, and I wished I could open my eyes. I wish I could look her in the eyes, to see if this was _really my father's mother_ talking. "That was her mistake. She should have come with me."

"I knew the way to her house very well. It was imprinted in my mind like the smell of the cookies she made. She was much more _motherly_ than mine…What was I talking about?"

_Your Auntie's house? Why are you asking me? I can't _talk!

"Ah, yes, I remember…..I remember, I was walking to her house. It was quite a cold day, and I remember how cold the wind was, it made me shiver so much. I was walking and, _I saw a hand _coming at me. I was attacked from behind, and then…..I blacked out. But I do remember the dread when I woke in the dark and I knew what had happened to me. I was bleeding. My pelvis hurt and my legs were bruised." She breathed in, and I heard something scrunching. A tissue, maybe? "When I got to the house, they weren't home. It wasn't till later that I remembered that my mother had already told me in a note she wrote. I was _so scared_. I waited all night there and they found me in the exact same spot in the morning. And, I couldn't speak, but they knew. They just _knew_. And because of that, my mother thought that I wouldn't be _good_ enough for marriage since I had been _tainted_ in her words. She called off the wedding. But I didn't care. I didn't talk to anyone. I refused to. And ironically, the one who finally got me to talk was your grandfather, my Mamoru. The idiot barged into my room and set of small fireworks, just like one of his pranks. I screamed at him and chased him out. But then, I noticed he was treating me the same. He didn't _look_ at me like everybody else did….it made me happy."

She petted my hand, and then took it away. "That's why I hate rainy days. I hate you because you remind me of the reckless part of me. But it's not your fault. It's just the way I see things….after what happened, I stopped talking to my auntie. I ignored _them…_….Which is why now I've decided to go look for them. My cousins, that is." I heard her stand up, the plastic chair screeching on the floor. "This will be the last time we ever talk. So don't be reckless like me and go head first into the action alone. Be smart. God gave you a brain for a reason, right?"

That was a memory that I later accepted as the truth. How she got into my room, even though I had a restraining order on her, I don't know. That massive dislike had depleted slightly but not fully. That never would, not for all the money in the world. And I hn'd in my head, falling into unconsciousness.

How would I go about this?

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was in immense pain. My eyes jerked open and my body thrashed involuntarily. Haven was standing over me, concerned.

"_What's happening?_" She asked.

That wasn't Haven's voice. It was too deep and it _didn't _sound American. I choked. "H-Haven!"

Somebody grabbed my arms. I recognised the voice as Kaoru's. "What's happening? Who is she talking about?"

"I don't know." Another one said, strapping my arms to the bed. I cursed. "It seems she's breaking down. Her vitals are going. You've already talked to your parents?"

"Yes."

What?

"And they agreed?"

"Yes."

WHAT?

"Good, because we need to get her to the operating room _now._ Otherwise we really will lose her."

* * *

**Hiya Guys! How's life?**

**Mine's okay.**

**It's christmas.**

**SO...Merry Christmas! O#u#O Have a good one! Drop a review on your way out, aye?**

**-Verdigurl~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**~o0o~**

_To love means loving the unlovable. To forgive means pardoning the unpardonable. Faith means believing the unbelievable and to hope means hoping when everything seems hopeless._

_Gilbert K. Chesterton_

**~o0o~**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

_My last memory of that day was lying with my back against the cold, rotting log. It didn't smell like one, but it was black and lying on its back also, seemingly given up on all hope of living. Or maybe it realized that it was finally time to let go. Either way, it provided a good backrest. And it was painful to move. As young as I was, I managed to sit myself up against it, as the showering rain continued to beat down on the forest._

_There was nothing to disturb it. No sounds or shouts, or quickly moving animals that could rustle the wet plants. I was sobbing wet and all I could do was sit there._

_T'was the life._

_My hair held most of the water the fell onto my head, so whenever I shook it, water would fly out in all directions, then my red curls wound whip my in the face. I thought it was so quiet, the atmosphere of a dark forest. I didn't realize that the rain was being so loud that it prevented me from noticing my big brothers who were behind me at this very moment. I only noticed their presence when Kaoru held the umbrella, causing the rain to fall all around me, but not on me. That allowed the coldness of my wet clothes to be felt, which were freezing._

"_Ume?"_

_I looked up at them with blank eyes, the effects of being out in the cold for a long time. I sneezed and whispered a "Hello."_

_Kaoru's face softened slightly and Hikaru lifted his legs over the log, came to my side and bent down, hands hanging behind his back. He craned his head back and smiled. "Get on."_

_I held up my arms. "I can't. My foot hurts. I can't stand on it."_

_Kaoru rolled his eyes, placed the umbrella on the ground, and then proceeded to help me up. I climbed onto Hikaru's back and Kaoru picked the umbrella back up. The rain brings out his jerseys smell, said the tired thought that streamed through my head, quickly disappearing as every other one did. He smelt of home._

_It was warm._

_It felt nice._

**~o0o~**

It was immense.

I don't think it would have mattered if I was stabbed in the gut, arm, leg or even my throat. I wouldn't have been able to tell where the pain was, or where it had originated. Being awake in this body was more than enough to make my stomach turn, or what was left of it.

Independent consciousness was out of the question. I faded in and out of awareness. I couldn't control anything anymore. Like a useless TV remote, I was out of batteries. Through misty coated eyes, I saw in colours of flashing whites and greys. The speeding colours slowed, but my vision remained like an unfocused camera that lagged when moving.

The more I focused on my surroundings, the less jittery they became, but still, it's not like I could manage to see anything that could resemble something that I would recognize immediately. They were useless in this situation, whatever was happening.

"Ume? Can you hear me?"

_That voice..._it sounded like sticky honey and it was warm and comforting and I so badly wanted to hear that voice again. It was sweetly addictive. I couldn't see who the owner was as I craned my head in the voice's direction. The croak of my voice confirmed how I felt to everybody on the outside. "Uh...hhhhaa...uuuu..."

"Ume, it's me, Hikaru. Please don't cry. Mum and father are outside. They just arrived, but they can't enter the surgery since we're about to start."

I'm crying? But I can't feel them. Why can't I feel them? Why are my ears hurting?

"Please Ume. We love you so much. E-Everything will go fine and we'll be a family again. _Please_ don't leave us. _Please. Please_."

I felt a force on my chest, and my left hand being squeezed with shaking hands. The voice's breathing was erratic. Somehow, with my own shaking hand, I took its, _his_ hand and tried to lift my head. But it was heavy, so the pillow caught its fall. So I just tried to look in his direction, my eyes blinking rapidly. Things were darkening.

"I...I c-changed...my mind." I said, realizing how bad I sounded. If I wasn't saying it myself, I wouldn't have recognized who was saying it. And for a split second, I saw his face. Without the blurred eyes and without that screeching sound, I saw his perfect face. For that second, I didn't feel any pain. But was it Hika or Kao? "_I don't want to die."_

"None of us do." He whispered into my ear.

"Where's Haven?" I rasped, hearing the elevator _'ding'._

But the dark was becoming heavier now, and so was my chest. And before I completely blacked out, I heard him say "….Haven isn't real."

_What did he mean by that? _

**~o0o~**

**Hikaru's P.O.V**

"…_I don't want to die._" She whispered softly, he head facing me as it lay on the pillow. My hand never left hers as we made our way to the operating room on the fifth floor. Something told me she was still here with us, still kicking. But her eyes were clouded over and brimming with irrefutable tears. There was no doubt in my head that she was in pain. But what can I say to help her? _Words_ won't stop it!

I refused the urge to sigh. Thinking of myself wasn't something I should be doing right now. I had to be a man here. Kaoru and Umeko and everyone else were counting on me. "None of us do." I said to her in a whispering, hushed tone, trying not to let my emotions seep through. _We love you too much._

"Where's Haven?" She asked in a voice that made me think of water. That she needed lots and lots of it. Her head was turning, as if she was looking. Could she see normally with her eyes? We reached the fifth floor and began to wheel her into the operating room. I could feel the grip on my hand become ever lighter as the doctor placed the breathing mask on her face.

This time, I really did frown. Who was this _Haven_ she kept talking about? Was it, _she_ another one of those hallucinations the doctors keep talking about? They told me once that she was talking to herself and laughing out loud, according to a nurse, who was on her shift at the time. It's true. Words won't fix this. But they're all I have. "Ume….believe me when I say that Haven isn't real…"

She closed her eyes without saying another word and the doctor tapped my shoulder, gesturing to the empty operation table. I nodded and sat up on it, lying back.

_But I'm starting to wish she was._

_After all, she made you smile._

**~o0o~**

**Kaoru's P.O.V**

"You know Ume's gonna be so mad when she comes around?" I asked Mum, who was sitting beside me in the waiting room, tightly squeezing my hand. Dad was on the other side, holding her other hand. When it came to emotions, he never showed much, but a gesture like this was enough comforting for Mum. It was a strangle relationship, since they were nearly opposites, but the way they looked at each other clearly showed their feelings in my eyes. "I'm expecting a tantrum. As usual. Like the time she made a cake for her friends surprise birthday and then we ate it right before the party. That kind of nuts."

Mum knew I was trying to cheer her up. She blinked, and then smiled. Even with make-up, I could see her worry lines, which made me worry in return. It was annoying that I couldn't help. I was the middle child. I was always the one to look out for everyone. _I'm supposed to take care of them!_ "And? Yell at her back. You can act like siblings, you know?"

They always knew how to make us smile, our beloved parents.

This was our family. And I was eager to keep it that way.

**~o0o~**

**What's this? An update you say? Why yes, yes it appears to be! (A short one, yes. I know.) *Kneels on floor* How many times do I have to apologise for being late? Lots, according to my conscience. I was away from home without any internet and only armed with my iPod touch. :( I know. Devastating, right? Anyway, I wanted to get this out before my trip to Munich. So here you go~**

**Replies: **

**Sparklefaith: *Hugs***

**Sweetlilsunshine: Does this explain most of your questions? *Had to dive deep in my inbox to find the reviews* **

**ToriiroT: Merry late Christmas to you too! *Blushes in embaressment* Thank you~**

**Bleachgirl99: Hmph, I wasn't aware that they seemed long. I always wished they could be longer.**

**Wolfgirl336699: Here you go!**

**Camierose: Um….eeeekkkkk? *Doesn't know how to reply to **_**eeeekkkk!* **_

**Again, you guys have my thanks for reading. **

**Hugs, Verdigurl.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**(P.S- Have to put a warning here for my younger readers, I have a bit of swearing in here. (Although, if you've already gotten to this chapter….) …:/ …Just be aware guys.)**

**Chapter 14**

**~o0o~**

**Host Club's P.****O.V**

Today, Tamaki's chosen theme was about the diverse nature of history. All sorts of foods were set up on the elegantly stacked tea-trays. Freshly baked patisseries, delicate sandwiches lined up in neat lines, all cut into even triangles. (And, of course there was cake. The host club wouldn't be the _host club_ without _cake_. It didn't matter what type, just as long as there was _some_ cake.) The head boss was dressed in a beautiful white silk robe, wearing jewellery fit for an Egyptian king. Just add some of his usual sparkles and the infatuated girls who did arrive that day would happen to believe so.

Kyouya looked elegant, sitting in his usual seat, with his laptop out, already filled with several windows. With a massive feather that was planted into his purple pirate hat, all suited out in a pirate costume that was lined in a gold strip around the edges. He continued to tap the keyboard rapidly, only stopping on occasion to take a sip from his tea cup.

The cake eater, who shall not be named but is undoubtedly identifiable, was decked out in a very green, _very cute_ t-rex onesie, which had a spiky tail trailing behind him wherever he wandered to. To the horror of cakes everywhere, specks of their species' flesh were clearly spotted around his mouth. The girls who sat at his table had their tightened fists in front of them, a huge blush on their faces, their minds echoing the words (in their high pitched, girly voices) _kawaii~!_

Sitting beside him was the American Revolution edition of the level-headed Mori, a rifle leaning on the arm of the couch. A big white 'x' stood out on his blue coat, with red cuffs. In short, Mori had decided to do what he did best. And that was staying quiet, narrating the scenes around him in his head.

But, being the visitors that they were, the girls could not help but notice that the troublesome duo was evidently absent from school. Again. Now, they had noticed something was up when _one_ of the two disappeared on random days. When they asked, the twins would give excuses that seemed entirely plausible, although, unknown to them, some of the customers _were actually _smart. People knew that the twins would rather _die_ than be separated from each other. So when they noticed that they were absent again, the girls pestered the club about it.

"So where are they?" One girl asked, leaning in closer to Tamaki.

"Are they sick?" Another asked.

"Is their family in trouble?"

Soon, the whole room was filled with judging whispers.

"I heard that their mother's business was struggling to find material for next summer!"

"Maybe they really are sick…."

"_Really?_ Well, one of their gardeners told my gardeners who told my maid who told me that the _police_ were at their house a couple of weeks ago. Do you think something's up?"

"Do you think that there will be an opening for some new people to be a host in replacement for the twins?"

A bang echoed, when one girl with straight brown hair slapped another across the cheek. "No!"

Kyouya sighed as Tamaki yelled over everybody, calming them down, his arms waving frantically in the air.

He hoped the boys would get back soon. Their continuing absence was affecting his business.

**~o0o~**

**Umeko's P.O.V**

"_What's that?" I asked, leaning on the table for support. I was at the age where I could finally see over the table, with the help of my tip-toes. Donned in blazing pigtails and knee high rainbow socks underneath my Sunday best, I asked my father about the strangely coloured mixture sitting on said table, in a white china bowl. It had grabbed my curiosity when I was reading alone in the living room on the bottom floor, its smell eventually finding its way into the room from the kitchen._

_My father looked up from the morning paper and smiled softly, ever so silent. I'd never known him to be loud, like my brothers, or talkative, like Mum. He'd been like me, or the other way round, happy with just being left alone with a good book and a cup of peppermint tea. He placed the paper down and lifted me up into the chair next to him and picked up a clean silver spoon out of the nearby draw. He dipped it into the orange liquid and lifted it out, a cupped hand underneath to catch any of the liquid. _

"_Do you want to try it?" He asked, gesturing this hands forward. I sniffed the mixture and shrugged, leaning my head slightly to the right. It had been rather close to lunch, and Mum and my brothers hadn't arrived back home yet. I looked up at the clock, and then nodded, opening my mouth wide._

_Dad opened his mouth slightly, "aah"-ing as I closed my lips around the spoon. My eyes squeezed shut and crinkled as the heat of the mixture raced everywhere, filling my nose with a hot taste. The aftertaste lingered in my mouth._

_My father chuckled and placed the spoon back on the table. "It's not too much for you to handle?"_

_I whispered a no and smiled deeply, thankful that I had been fed. "It tasted hot. But I like it! It's much better than the stuff Kao likes."_

_He returned my smile and crossed his arms, blushing a little with proudness. "Your mother doesn't like it much either. It's been a while since I've been able to sneak out of the house to get some curry." He lifted a single finger to his lips. "But don't tell her okay? It'll be our secret."_

_I kissed him on the cheek and hopped off the chair. "Okay Daddy."_

**~o0o~**

"What do you see?" Haven asked, gesturing with one hand to the memory that had played out in front of me. Somehow, I was sitting on a normal school desk. I didn't know how it got there or why, but it was just _there._ Nothing else was here though, so I decided that it was the best thing to sit on. My legs still felt like jelly and my feet went all tingly when I tried to stand on them. Haven was dressed in a white gown and her hair was cascading in front of her shoulders, sticking out in places. The dress made her blend into the bland background. "Umeko."

"…_.Haven isn't real."_

_That voice again. Who is it? Who is calling out to me? _I licked my lips for the umpteenth time and stared at the girl in front of me, who I had considered to, be someone prettier than me. Someone who had so much confidence that she could share it with people. She could make me laugh till I cried. I know….. I know that I had felt it when she hugged me. When she laughed, I heard it ringing in my ears hours later. But why was she here, in such a barren landscape?

Isn't this my mind? Shouldn't I be _alone_ here?

"…I see….." I glanced up at the white sky, leaning back on my hands. "The first time I ate curry."

She smiled.

This shouldn't have happened. Why did she feel so real, when my mind was clearly sending some sort of signal?

_Haven._

"Haven, just who are you?" I said quite bluntly, looking straight into her eyes. I hadn't expected myself to be so upfront with her, and yet, it seemed that she didn't expect me to ask it either. "Why are you _not real?"_

"Haven't you realized it yet?" She wandered closer, the smile on her face becoming ever larger. I could still feel and see her smile drilling holes into my mind. Why. Can't. I. Be. More. Like. You? "I'm a figment of your mind. An illusion, a hallucination, a reflection of your inner mind, whatever you want to call _me._ "She grabbed my hands and pulled me into a spinning circle, her smile still crooked upwards. "But I'm here now! We don't need anybody else."

**~o0o~**

"_We don't need anybody else." They said across the room, making my mouth literally fall open. It didn't hit the floor, like the book that was previously in my hands, but it sure felt like it. Where do they get off at, telling me to basically fuck off from being who I was born as?!_

"_We don't need anybody else." I mimicked in a girly voice. "That is such bullshit! You fucking rely on each other all the time! In the future, you're going to need to trust people."_

"_Why should we?" Hikaru asked, without a hint of emotion. "Look at the help you've been."_

_I gaped at him, almost bursting into tears then. "How dare you!"_

"_How dare you!" Kaoru repeated, hurting me more. I closed my eyes and breathed in, blinking rapidly to restrain myself. "Look at you, trying not to cry. Everyone is so boring, and so are you. So please, release us all of a burden that you bring."_

_I scrunched my nose and shook my head. This was getting too much. "Don't….."_

"_Don't? Don't what?" Hikaru lifted up his hands, bending down to my height. "Don't do it Hikaru! You guys are sooooo meaaaaan! Why don't you go cry to Dad? I'm sure he'll listen to you. Or maybe Grandma will."_

_I snapped then and punched him right in the nose._

_But I didn't stop there._

_I kept punching him until blood spilled on the floor._

_It made me feel a little better._

**~o0o~**

I pushed away from her grasp and stumbled back, my legs shaking. "No."

"No?" She asked, puzzled.

I stood up straighter. "No, I can't stay here."

"Why not?" She pouted heavily. "You're my best friend, you know! You don't need to go back to that life that you hated so much. "She smiled as she shrugged. "It's a happier place here. Here, nobody gets hurt and every day is fun!"

Why…do I feel so tempted….by a ridiculous offer?

"But I can't."

Her smile faded. "U-mee-koooo! Why are you saying no to me? No to yourself!"

No….to _myself?_

"No to _me!_ Don't!" I said, yelling out the last word. "I don't want to stay here! I would never want to abandon my family. Yes, things may be painful at times, but they're _mine._ You….._you're _just something that my conscience decided to believe in!"

"I'm you!" She screamed in response, stamping her foot like a child. Her eyes were watery, and I felt guilty for raising my voice. "Don't say no to me! Don't say no to you!"

"You're not me, _idiot!_"

"You just called yourself idiot, _idiot!_"

"Shut up." I backed away and started to raise my arms in defense For what, I don't know. Haven wouldn't hurt me. "This is stupid to argue with me when I've already made up my mind. "

She caved in then, and buried her red face into her hands, moaning. "No…..I don't…."

I blinked. "Whatever you're thinking of saying, spit it out. 'Cause I'm not going to change my mind, but I'd rather you say what you need to now."

"I don't….." She removed one hand, tears streaming down the base of her face and neck with speed. "_I don't want to be alone. Everybody leaves and nobody likes to talk to me."_

I breathed in sharply and paused. I've heard that before from somewhere.

**~o0o~**

_I felt small when I walked into school today, after being dropped off by Hennery, the driver. I walked alone through the gates and into the front building, ignoring all the stares I was getting from the people in my class. I couldn't call them classmates, could I, since you would have to consider them to be a 'mate' to begin with._

"_There she is." A voice said from my left, coming from a huddle of girls standing by the classroom door. They ducked their heads down as I turned to look at them._

_Stupid assholes._

_I hated my brothers for being complete jackassers. Fuck them, fuck them! Why do they always ruin things for me?!_

_Mimi was the only one who even bothered to look me in the face._

_Nobody wants to talk to me._

_I'd be better off dead._

**~o0o~**

Haven removed her other hand and wiped her face angrily, with a glare aimed at me that didn't feel like it was at full force. "Nobody likes to talk to a _dead girl."_

**~o0o~**

"_Sorry to hear about your friend Ume."_

_I didn't ever bother to look up at them. I flipped the page over and kept reading Shakespeare's Macbeth. I was already up to the part where he murdered his best friend. It's a good play, you should read it._

_I heard Kaoru sigh and shake his head. "Umeko, please look at us."_

_Doing so, I looked at them with eyes wide open. "No you're not. You probably didn't even know about her till yesterday."_

"_Well, good luck at trying to get another one with that attitude. You've had how many friends in the past five years?"_

"_More than any friends you've had." I shot back at them, feeling uncomfortable talking about Mimi like this. I wanted to remember her as the friend, __**my friend**__ that I cherished gladly. I didn't want her name to be used as a tool for them. I ducked my head back into the book. "Please leave me alone. You're not making things any better."_

"…_.." Kaoru looked at me with those deceptive eyes that were filled with a fake sadness of sympathy. I hated how they looked at me. "You should stop thinking what you're thinking Umeko, because I know what you're thinking about us. At least try and change your perception about other people, otherwise, you're never going to find friends in High school next year."_

_I half-heartedly laughed. "Oh, and does this new found wisdom come from that annoying blond idiot that keeps coming to our house? Because I think you may have a stalker on your hands."_

"_Umek-"_

"_Stop." Hikaru intervened, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. I looked over his gesture and returned to Macbeth. "She's not going to change. She doesn't trust us."_

_Not as far as I could throw you two, I thought, as they left the room, slamming the door._

**~o0o~**

Feeling the guilt weigh down in my stomach, I pulled her into a tight and wet embrace. She blubbered into my shoulder, making my shirt wet.

"It's okay." I said in a quiet voice, hearing her take a deep breath as I finished saying that. "You said you were a part of me, right? Just because I want to wake up doesn't mean that you'll disappear."

She giggled softly, gulping down her tears. "You are such a strange person. When you wake up, you'll have that knowledge about me and that will have an effect on my existence. And I know I can't stay forever here. "She blinked and looked away and then back. "You are my best friend. And I would love it if you would spend the rest of your life playing with me. But you were _never mine_ to keep. "

I felt my heart jump as she let go, turning her back to me.

What was this feeling?

**~o0o~**

I felt pain everywhere, even with the thickness of the novocaine that I could feel being pumped through my bloodstream. Was this what Umeko felt every day? Was it worse than this?

My hair was being petted back by Kaoru. "Welcome back to the land of the living bro." He said, trying to cover up the cracks in his voice.

"Yeah." I smiled. My hands were resting by my sides, as my lower torso region was hurting more in particular. "How'd it go? How long have I been out?"

"It's been nearly four days. You had an infection around the hole where they took your kidney out, so they said you would be in pain. They keep re-doing the stiches."

"Not as much as I would without the novocaine." I said, resisting the urge to sit up. I looked to my right, at the curtain that split the room in half. "And what about Ume?"

He shook his head. "She's still out of it. The doctors say that we can only wait now."

I shrugged, picking up the remote and turning the TV on. "Then wait we will."

**~o0o~**

**What's this? You say. Why are you writing this at 4.00 in the morning, Verdigurl? Yup, I hear you. And I can honestly say that I **_**hate flying friggin international flights.**_** Man, it's messing up my sleep time. Mind you, yesterday I was dead beat, but I couldn't fall asleep. The derpiness of it makes my head hurt.**

**And here's more Haven for all you fans of hers, since I know some of you were a bit upset about the twist.**

**On another note *Bang goes the party popper* I passed all of my exams! Even the one's I thought I would do crap in!**

**Replies: **

**Sparklefaith: Here's a tissue and the next chapter. Enjoy~**

**Micadee123: Well…HERE YOU GO! *Throws next chapter at you* Thank-you for reading!**

**Furuba-suzume: I hope it's not too depressing for you now. *Re-reads chapter* Oh. It seems all **_**I can write**_** is depressing stuff.**

**Takara Rose Oizumi: Omg omg omg **_**here!**_

**Sweetlilsunshine: Basically. As for the second question, I'm leaving it down to how people want to think of her as. It's much more fun that way~**

**xOxO Lost Angel Oxox: Thank you very much for saying that, it makes me happy that people like reading my work.**

**Chibipandagirl: um, did you mean "gonna?" Cause when I read gunman I was like O_o. *That totally makes sense, is what I thought* Thank you for reviewing!**

**Bleachgirl99: I can tell you now, I did very much. I saw my friend who lives in Germany for the first time in a long time. We were waiting at the train station, and I was thirsty, so I decided to go to the vending machine and buy some apple juice. And being me, I started to shake it. She was like "No! Don't shake it!"**

**And I was like "Why?"**

**And she was like _**

**And I was like _…..Oh. Its fizzy apple juice, isn't it? (The first time I'd encountered it. Blew my mind completely.)**

**~o0o~**

**As always guys, thank you for your reviews and please keep reading. And, now, I'm going to ask you guys a big favor. Could you guys go read **_**The penumbra effect reader insert**_**? I'm thinking of taking the storyline from that and making it into a comic, but I'm still unsure. I just want some feedback, that's all.**

**Okie dokie, see ya when I see ya!**

**Verdigurl out~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Chapter 15**

**~o0o~**

For four days straight, Umeko laid in the bed beside mine, motionless while a blood transfusion made it's way through her body. She hadn't woken since the operation, so all the doctors or nurses could do in the way of food for her was to attach a small tube in her arm and pump juiced up food into her stomach. Stupid stomach, being the cause of all of this _pain_. Speaking of a stomach, mine was nearly full with food, with it being lunch. The food here was less than nice, since it had been cooked all together and then reheated. The chicken was dry and I didn't really have an appetite for vegetables today. The only thing I could stand to drink was commoners orange juice, which by the way didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. Haruhi was right, again. Maybe we shouldn't just eat fancy food. Commoners always ad such lovely drinks. When I get back home, I'll have the maid stock the fridge and cupboard with coffee and fruit juice. I can't wait!

I'd been given a juice box at lunch, but left it till the end. I sucked till the middle of the box caved in on itself as all of the air disappeared, and the sound of the straw vacuuming up every last drop. Today had been a slow day, for a lack of better words. Since I had been confined to my bed till I was ready to walk on my own two feet, all I could do was read and watch TV on a very small television. I'd read everything that Kaoru had given to me on the third day, so today, all I _could do_ was flick between info-commercials, some stupid reality show with whiny women and stock-car racing. The last option in this scenario was the best option, because smashing cars into other cars is always good fun, especially when they crash.

I aimed and threw the box into the bin, only missing by millimeters, which annoyed me. If I were to get it and have another try, that would mean that I'd have to _get up_. And that's something that I can't do right now. I pouted and glanced across to Umeko, who was asleep. The heart monitor on the other side of her bed kept beeping in time, like a drum. It was the one thing that kept me calm while sitting here. I sighed. "Hurry and wake up Umeko. Everybody's waiting for you."

"Maybe you should wave some chili under her nose. " A voice said from the door, giggling slightly. "I heard you told me once that she could hold her own ground in a chili eating contest."

I looked over to the voice, and then a wide smile grew on my face, and something that I would never openly admit, was that my heart smiled too. "Heh, Hey Haruhi!"

Her laugh tinkled again as she tried to cover her smile with her hand. She placed the lily bouquet in her hands on the end of the bed and took a seat between the two beds on my right side. We didn't talk for a while, but only smiled in each others silence. It was awkward, but not the uncomfortable kind. It was nothing like that. "How are you doing? Tamaki keeps worrying about you and Umeko, and has even started calling her _auntie._"

I laughed at the thought of my sister being an auntie. It wasn't an impossibility, by sure, but Ume would suit a more motherly role. "Can't wait to see her face when she hears that."

Haruhi looked over at her. "How was the surgery?"

"The doctor said it went kidney was accepted by Umeko's body and is apparently going well." I said wincing, as I tried to move into a comfortable position, as I was sitting upright in the bed. "But right after I had the transplant, I had an infection around the area where they made the cut. It wasn't a big cut. " I tried to make the length of the incision with my fingers. "About this big. I'm not allowed to move quickly without assistance until it's fully healed." I paused, and then started to lift my gown. "Wanna see?"

Haruhi jumped back in her seat, with her hands rising defensively. She emitted a small screech. "No! No way that's so gross!"

I smiled and put it back down under the sheets. Then, the smile slowly disappeared and something that had been jabbing me in the side for so long continued to poke and prod the words I wanted to say. "Uh, Haruhi...about the other day..."

She raised a hand. "Yeah, I know. When you kissed me, I felt it too."

"So does that mean you'll be mine?" I asked cheekily, looking up into her gorgeous brown eyes.

A small blush crossed her nose and cheeks as her fringe covered her eyes. A wobbling smile broke. "I...I guess so."

With those words, she stole my heart. No, wait, they didn't. She had already had it from when I first kissed those lips. The strange thing was, I couldn't stop myself _from smiling._ Just with those words, I felt an immense happiness from the pit of my soul that wouldn't stop shining. I covered my mouth with my hand. " Damn..."

"What?"

I uncovered my face. "I can't stop smiling."

"Neither can I."She said sweetly, smiling as brightly back, bringing her chair closer to the bed.

I leaned in closer to her. "May I kiss you again?"

Her blush darkened. "You don't have to ask."

My heart jumped as we moved closer together, her eyes closing slowly.

And so, I closed mine.

And continued to move my head closer till I felt her warm lips on mine. I breathed in sharply and brought my hand to her hair and brushed my fingers through them.

And that's when I heard it at the most inconvenient time in my life right now.

"No squiggly! Don't eat the bulbasarush!" Was what I heard from the other side of the room. Haruhi backed off a little as the now sleep talking Umeko suddenly decided to roll over, baring her back to us. "I know...s-you can have the...daffodil instead...y'know..."

"Well then...I guess she's alright then..." I muttered, my glancing glare aimed at my unconscious sister, who remained in the same spot as before, drooling onto her pillow. Right now, I wished my glare would mean something to her, _(Along the lines of "I'm going to kill you for ruining this moment") _but she remained giddy and happy, as usual.

Haruhi giggled. "Yeah."

Today was a good day.

******~o0o~**

**Sup!**

**I know it's short and I know you were probably expecting more but for some reason, this week I wanted to do something other than Umeko. *Shrugs* Personally, I like this paring too, so here you go.**

**BANG BANG BANG**

******Okay, now that I've got your attention! I've, finally, set up a plan for my writing/stories. At the moment, I have three stories in progress (Searching for Gracey, Because I can, That's why and HOTGTATH). For each week, I'll write as much as I can for ONE chapter. (I.E First Week- HOTGTATH, next week-SFG, week after- BICTW- etc.) And release the chapter on Friday. (New Zealand time, sooo Thursday if you live in America/Europe.) I will give updates if the goal dates are/ or have been changed or things have happened (Check on my homepage/bio for info), but with this, I'll actually do something on time :D. (Any Changes will be due to school or priorities, since it's my last year and it takes the title of "IMPORTANCE" right now.) But in my heart, (and possibly my stomach because I just ate a chocolate bar), I feel that this story will end soon. We'll see.**

******Again, thanks to those who have reviewed, faved, followed and even faved me as an author. I'm always honored with the complements and support that you guys give me. :)**

******~o0o~**

******Replies:**

******Sparklefaith: Yeah, it's one indeed. (For me too. Mentally, I tire myself from writing that sometimes I fall asleep while updating.) Thanks for always reviewing! *You can keep the tissue***

******Wolfgirl336699: Thanks!**

******sweetlilsunshine: Well, here you go then, just as you asked. Enjoy.**

******xOxO Lost Angel OxOx: Good, because I don't want to get you un-interested. *That doesn't literally make any sense in English, but oh well.***

******Takara Rose Oizumi: Here, eat up already!**

******Guest: Thank you, I really like Umeko myself and feel she is one of my more...emotional characters by far.**

******furuba-suzume: I'm sowwieee! Macbeth is (for me) an easy thing to write on, but then I got my test results back. Yup. It's fair to say I think it depresses us all.**

******Bleachgirl99: *Bows* That's a very nice compliment~ I work hard to write and update my stories so it's nice that you think that.**

******Ali: *Cleans up all the mess that your brain left* (Puts on grumpy cat's face) Good. You can have this chapter then. u**

******~o0o~**

******Until next time. Keep trolling guys!**

******-Verdigurl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ouran High-School Host Club Fanfiction**

**Hand on the glass, tight across the heart**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

**~ o0o ~**

* * *

_"So?" My six year old self asked to my mother, who was entirely busy stitching away fine details at a streamline purple chiffon dress, cursing under her breath whenever she stabbed herself with the needle. She thought I couldn't hear frequencies that low, but I could. I could always hear what everybody said, no matter how quiet they kept it. I never said anything, though. No need to spread rumors and no need to get myself in trouble. And it was fun to watch how everybody tried making up lies, especially that maid that tried to tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart. She was nice, nicer than she really needed to be with me, so I could tell something was off immediately. And look how that turned out. _

_I tried to get her attention again. "Is it true what Grandma said? Do you really hate me? Do you love Hika and Kao more than me?" _

_I think the last question pulled a string somewhere, as she slammed down the fabric into her lap and looked up with those large, pretty eyes which I only wanted to be on me. She let out a choked sigh of disbelief, shaking her head with her mouth open. "Oh baby..." _

_"So you do?" I asked innocently. At the time, I didn't know how much my words were hurting her and how much I should've believed what she told me the first time round. Because she was saying the words out of love._

_"Of course I don't my love, I would never ever hate you. Don't ever think that what Grandma says will always be true. I wouldn't..." Her voice broke off as she leaned forward to hug my small form, smelling my hair, blinking back tears. "I would never hate any of you. I love you all too much." _

_I get things now. _

_Everybody lies for reasons that may or may not be completely selfish. Situations can lead to strange things, just by one choice. Bonds are special, because they hold the world together in a huge invisible hug that connects us all. These things are special to me._

_And I don't ever want to lose them._

**~o0o~ **

Right from the start  
You were a thief  
**You stole my heart**  
And I your willing victim  
**I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty**  
And with every touch** you fixed them**

**~o0o~ **

Hikaru held out his hand to me, just as he got out of the car. I'd been sandwiched between my two brothers ever since I left the hospital. I didn't mention how stupid they were to give me that precious kidney, because I knew I would sound just as stupid. And I stared at that hand. I liked how they did that now, how they showed that they cared, and how closer this disease had brought us all together. I'd say that it did more good for 'us', but it did do some considerable damage to my immune system.

But in the strangest way, in the deepest part of my soul that I would never show anyone willingly, she was a tiny bit _happy_ that this happened to me, and not to anyone else around me.

And, it's fair to say, that I felt the same. We were the same person after all. I would never want anyone to go through what I went. That's why every day, I'm doing my best to keep my head high.

I thanked Hikaru and grabbed his open hand, as the crutch that hung around my left arm moved downwards as I stood up, with the help of the two crutches. Like I said, my body wasn't back to normal yet, but it's getting there slowly. The doctors said that I should get outside for some exercise, and to rest if I need to. Ha, as if I could get any! I was so nervous that my stomach felt as if it was going to flip out of me and say: "Bye bi*****, I'm jumping out of this lifeboat!"

Well, it would say that if it could talk. I'm sure it would say a lot of other words, many of them in the dark side of my vocabulary. Tehe.

"Thanks Hikaru," I said, readying my crutches in their place. And now, that I look at the school a second time, and not running around being chased by the duo. "The car is the worst. Much worse than getting out of bed."

"Nonsense." Kaoru replied, getting out behind me. "You could get out of bed this morning because the morning monster threatened you with a knife, so you had to stay there until we got you."

"But that bit's true! He did!"

They both rolled their eyes, as the car rolled away. "Sure he did. Just as we have as much fashion sense as a baboon."

I faked a gasp. "How did you know!? Mom and I were going to tell you on our birthdays that you two were kidnapped from a couple of bad, _bad_ baboons from the zoo!"

After the pause that was rather thinking, we all laughed, even though that bit could've been true. I'm sure the baboons were nice enough parents.

Well, we walked obviously. And now, when I say "walked", I meant the duo was walking. Kaoru was carrying my crutches and Hikaru piggybacked me upstairs, since apparently I was too slow for them and would make us late for the _super-duper-special-surprise _they said.

_Fashionably late,_ I retorted, over the heavy pants from Hikaru. I appreciated him carrying me, and I really wouldn't have minded walking, but he refused and continued, keeping his head down and trucking on. _It runs in the family, you know._

"W-We're here..." Hikaru puffed.

He had carried me up several flights of stairs, so I didn't know where we were. The last time I was here, I got myself lost. "Where?"

"Secret." Kaoru smiled devilishly, a single finger at his lips. They had been excited all morning and last night. I had a feeling something was going to happen.

"A secret you say? Pssh, you should know by now that I know everything and will find out things if I don't."

Hikaru put me down and I grabbed my crutches of Kaoru. They lead me down the hall to two, monumental, pink doors (to match the school, of course.) and we paused, savoring this one final peace in the air.

"Are you ready?" They asked, both of their hands on one door handle each.

Right then, I wasn't so sure I was, but I didn't have a choice. So I just said yes, and the doors opened.

**~o0o~ **

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**I never stopped**  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

**~o0o~ **

_With the past closing up, and my future changing quicker than before, I never thought I would get to this day._

_Things change, I guess._

_They change in the most weird, allusive, substantial, pathetic, passionate and vividly warm ways. Every time I step outside, no longer tied down the drip line, or anything medical that posed a barrier between me and reality, things seemed that more alive and happy. Even the rain seems clearer, no longer that muddy, misty grey that I wished would rain on me. _

_I guess they do._

_My brothers and I look forward to the future, Hikaru with his relationship with that nice girl and Kaoru's bright horizon with the fashion world, taking up workshops with Mum._

_And then there's me, who's still the same girl I was before the cancer. Quirky, Downright inappropriate at the most awkward times, Gamer-Absolute and still making the people around me smile glowingly, because I never want anyone to feel as sad and lonely as I have in the past. I want everyone to be filled with never dying happiness. That's my goal for the future._

_Things change, I know now._

_Like how I know now why that blond boy, Tamaki, who's smile can equal my own, came around to our house on the first day. I know why he smiles relentlessly, like myself. We both have scars._

_We both don't want no-one to frown, or cry, or feel sadness._

_I don't want to let go of their warm, soft hands, that I've been able to hold. Mine were so cold before, I couldn't tell what a loving warmth really was. I don't want to loose their smiles._

_I hope the cancer doesn't come back._

_In fact, I don't want it to come back again. Ever._

_I'm happy the way I am now._

**~o0o~**

**I can honestly say, this is what I have been waiting for.**

**Thank you to: **

**ToriiroT, Rainbow Cookies X, osa-chan, sparklefaith, All the friggen guests that were too lazy to give themselves a login name, 12, akirak, chibipandagurl, mah, hello-totoro-ninja, Ducky the insomnaic panda, oOBloodyRoseOo, Adorablereader, torixx3, Carmody, furuba-suzume, DINOSaUrCUPcaKES, Andipandi5, Mangagirl97, Quinnstormtwilight, xXCanadalovespancakesXx, Rawrrrr3210, lovefairytail007, wolfgirl336699, sweetlilsunshine, Bleachgirl99, camierose, Micadee123, Takara Rose Oizumi, xOxO Lost Angel OxOx, Ali and finally, the reviewer who's message got cut off in my inbox, Piacine.**

**And to anyone who reads this after I've finished. :) Hello~**

**Holy F...**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *Huggles screen***

**Everyone who did everything and anything is awesome.**

**Now cry, be happy. Go hug a tree. **

**-Verdigurl**

**PS (Review, because when this story hits 100 reviews, I will give the 100th viewer a one-shot of OHSHC, for free, with whatever they want in it~! Anything goes.)**


End file.
